Soul of a Poet, Body of a Warrior, Heart of a Hero
by Weeb that's a Sheep
Summary: James Corbin was just a normal boy, however, after an eventful afternoon he's suddenly in the Smash World! And more importantly! He isn't even in his real body anymore! But instead, his body is now a shell of Dread-inducing Armor, now he must embark on a quest to turn back to his original self.
1. Chapter 1

**Heroic Smash Adventure**

 **Follow a normal boy as he gets sucked into Super Smash Bros.4 and into the world of Smash!**

 **Chapter** **1: Getting displaced**

Hello! My name is James Corbin! A normal sixteen year-old American boy in the middle of, Anaheim California! I'm a big fan of Nintendo! So that why...

It all started with me playing my favorite game of all time!

Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U, it was such a fun game, perfectly balanced characters, amazing 720p Resolution, lack of subspace emissary, the game was just to much fun, especially with the new characters, like...Bayonetta, and Cloud, both of them are pretty darn edgy so it helps stylize the art tones of the game.

It was a really good game although strangely my best friend Jessica would beg to differ.

"Melee is way better than Smash 4!" She would say passionately, although while she would say this, she would play Smash Bros. 4 with me, I suppose its because she doesn't even own Smash Bros. Melee but whatever she says right?

Shes a girl that's pretty darn cute with her long blond hair and her freckles so whatever she says is completely right.

Anyway, so me and Jessica were having fun playing some Smash Bros. Until suddenly my Wii U stopped working! What Gives!? The thing just stopped working! like no sparks, no sounds, just *Poof!* the screen froze and went to black.

"Haha! Another reason why Melee is a better game! It's technical issues are bar none!" She stated proudly, I honestly didn't want to argue with Jessica, so I only nodded in return, not wanting to spark an argument with my cute girl that is a total friend of mine, and a friend nothing more mind you!

"Welp...I guess we should play something else..." I began to speak, Jessica was once again quick to speak.

"Like some Melee?" She suggested, I didn't even have a Gamecube anymore, I sold it to get the now-broken Wii U.

Then all of the sudden, my television started to blare with the sounds of violent and ear-bleeding static! I honestly have a big disliking towards ear-retching sounds, I can't handle stuff like that! I began to close my eyes in a wince and then covered my ears to suppress the pain...

...I heard silence, silence is golden to me...If I was being an honest guy.

I opened my eyes, to see that I was in a black void...My reaction was quite logical.

"...WHAT IN THE WORLDDDDD!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, I was in a nega-version of Purgatory! Am I dead!? I began to scream, even though it made my ear pain problem become a bit more worse than before.

I couldn't handle myself, I was panicking quite aggressively so I closed my eyes once more...I want to leave this place...I want to leave...I knew for sure that I'm in a bad place, real bad place, I suspended in mid-air, I can't feel the ground even if this black void had a ground.

* * *

...

He woke up to the beating of his heart, his heart beats being white noise to the Boy's Sensitive ears, James Corbin could feel flat ground, it was not the black abyss that he was once where, but rather, he felt...Grass...Earth and dirt..But he did not dare to open his eyes, the fear inside him overtook his curiosity.

Perhaps he'll see something worse than a pitch black nothing, he began to hear something else beside his rapid heartbeat, it was the sounds of birds, not of crows cawing or of ravens screeching, or of screams of a flock of birds.

it was like a sparrow's chirps, soothing melodious chirps that eased and calm the Boy's heart and mind, it made him have the courage to open his eyes.

He saw...Sky, a blue sky, with a couple of clouds to go along with the blue canvas too, the boy simply had more questions, how did he end up here? How is he still alive? How did this all happen?

The boy couldn't answer any of those questions and its quite doubtful that he'll get answers anytime too, despite the beautiful sky, the boy dare did not stand up, the boy felt heavier than usual, this raised even more questions, he got up from where he lied, hearing metal creak and twist as his body movement was slow and methodical.

He felt groggy, sore and tired, the boy looked at his hands, to his surprise, they were black-metal gauntlets, it was well-crafted with rivets and small plates of black-tinted metal covering various parts of his hands and wrist, yet he could move his hands with relative ease, as if the metal did not deter the way he can bend his graspers.

The Boy known as James spotted a small pond near several trees, almost instinctively, the boy slowly walked up to the pool of water, the water was still, like a natural mirror, this got the boy to finally realize what he became.

He saw his new self, he was a black suit of armor...He was not in a suit of armor...He was the armor...His chest had a face of a fanged beast as the chest pieces intricate design, carved into it like a wood sculpture, his shoulders were covered in a pair of massive double-plated shoulder pads, the shoulder-guards was almost as big as his four-horned 'head', his waist was a massive tasset with a copious amount of long scale-like pieces of metal linked to chains so they can all move in conjunction, his feet was boots, it was the only thing that wasn't made entirely of metal.

All of this...Along with a pair of red glowing eyes...He was turned into some kind of monstrous tin tyrant... He did not turn into a knight that galvanized honor, heroism and follow the code of chivalry...But rather he looked like the knights of evil, wickedness, and deceit, the ones who were willing to butcher everyone and everything if it means expelling his own code of dishonor.

The image plague James's mind, it also doesn't help that he noticed that he had a sword sheathed to his back and an axe hooked up to his waist, the most simplest killing machines that were ever invented.

The sword was long, broad and wide, like a scottish claymore, but it was inscribed with runes, runes that were only grey to the sword's black blade of metal. The axe's head was big and brutal-looking, crude red spikes being adorned at the back of the black blade, it clearly was made to cleave heads and clear-cut bodies than to trim the forest land.

James's first reaction to this realization was to scream like a coward, his voice wasn't his normal tones, not light and easy to hear, but instead, it was seeped in monotone, his scream sounded like a roar, a roar that was loud and monstrous, to the point that it scared several birds away.

 **"...What...in the world?"** James spoke to himself...His voice was not like his real voice, it was deep, pained, and passionless. James was a choir boy at his church, he was proud to have such a melodious voice that soothed and calmed churchgoers, including himself, but now...It was replaced with a voice that seemed to inflict coldness, fear and intimidation instead of warmth and joy.

It made the boy want to cry, he had an good life before turning into this...Tin Tyrant.

He had friends including Jessica, his family was kind and heart-warming, his church always filled him with hope whenever he gets down, but now? All of that is gone...Especially if he looked like this...A shell of his former self, but that shell was menacing-looking suit of black armor.

He tried to weep, only for his wallowing to sound like beastly growling, James couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it...Not one bit.

His sorrow was quickly replaced with anger...Anger over the fact that this could've happen to him, his life potentially thrown away over a contrivance, he tried to rip off the pieces of his armor, only for no avail, the metal sticking to him like skin to flesh, not even budging an inch as he withdrew the axe and tried to pry off his chest.

The formerly human boy named James simply gave up, he felt a plethora of emotions, emotions that he dislikes feeling or expressing, anger, sadness, disillusion, before turning into this metal monster, he never felt these types of emotion, he was content where he was, church, friends, family and school, they all made him happy, but now...He lost all of those things.

"Stop right there!" A feminine voice demanded, James sighed as he knew that this was going to be trouble for him, he turned to the speaker...It was Lucina, The Lucina, the one from Fire Emblem Awakening, she was...Just as pretty as she appeared in the games...Including...Smash Brothers 4...

James just thought of something...He was playing Smash Brothers 4...The game froze unexpectedly...And now hes here...With Lucina...In the middle of a forest...With a new entire body.

He read many stories about this on those fanfiction sites...When someone from the real world being transported to another world through weird circumstances...

 **"...This can't be Fucking Happening..."** was all James said, putting extra emphasis on the profanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroic Smash Adventure**

 **Chapter 2: Of Swords and Axes and Songs**

Despite the blue-haired Heroine having ears unlike James the newly-metal tyrant, she refused to listen to the Dark Knight's reasoning...

 **"Please...I do not want to fight...Madame..."** James tried to say as kindly as possible, it would've sounded like melodies if he had his normal human voice, but instead, his tones with overflowing with wrathful growls and menacing drawls.

"Don't call me that...Demon! I'm not some dainty girl who likes teaparties and dresses! I am a Warrior! The Best Warrior Mind You!" She retorted putting her hands on her hips, clearly offended by James assuming her as some sort of weak-willed lady, The Suit of living Armor didn't even knew what Madame meant...He thought it was a way to be polite...Not a title of assumption.

"So, as a lesson for you viewing me as something that I'm not..." She spoke in a smug tone, pointing her sword at the unready Suit of Dread Armor, even more angrier than before, The Iron Knight known as James sighed loudly which sounded more like a savage growl...Lucina simply growled back, clearly taking James misunderstood frustration as a threat.

"You're going to be my practice dummy!" She suddenly charged at the Metal Monster, James gulped loudly as Blue-haired Heroine let out a loud yet graceful battlecry.

 **"I don't want to fight you..."** Was all James said, it seemed like Lucina didn't want to listen as she was raised her blade up high over her head to strike down the Knight of Dishonor.

 **'Literally...Everything I say now seems to make it worst...'** He thought internally with another sigh, his voice was his greatest asset when he was a human, he was a choir singer for corn's sake, the best choir singer, and now, every thing that came out of his mouth was horrid, ear-wrenching and aggressive, the exact opposites of his human voice.

He was not a physical guy, sure he was skinny, but he never exercised and it was from eating healthy food, not running or attending gym, he couldn't lift anything heavier than a lawn chair...So when it comes to a fight to the death...The results are not going to be pretty, not at all for James.

"Dodge This!" She yelled at the top of her lungs swinging her blade at Jame's chest, James yelped which sounded more like a evil shriek as he was ready

 ***CLANG!*** Both combatants heard earning a raised eyebrow from the Blue-haired heroine...James was also confused, the blade didn't go through Jame's Armored shell, in fact, it didn't even dent, nor scratch, in fact, the sword that Lucina swung with vibrated for several seconds, even she was surprised, for her blade was legendary.

"How do you get this kind of armor?! Grrr...No matter! What lies in your armored shell is a cowardly man!" Lucina shouted as she then slashed at James again, this time at his right shoulder-pad, James was to slow to either dodge or block

 ***CLANG!*** The sword screeched again, being like rubber to glue, the Shoulder armor was still pretty much what it was before it clashed against Lucina's blade, the blue-haired Heroine was starting to get frustrated, her mystical blade being akin to a butter blade in terms of effectiveness.

"What...How!?" She shouted in confusion, James was just as confused if he was being honest, he didn't expect his menacing-looking shell of armor to be durable to defend against Lucina's blade, he never played fire emblem, but he knew for sure that her sword was beyond legendary in terms of legacy and power.

 **'Alright James...Try to make her to listen to reason...'** the displaced boy thought to himself, before Lucina could react James suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder, his weapons were still sheathed, but he knew for a fact that his mind is sharper than the blades he now wields.

 **"Please understand...I don-"** Lucina started to wince in pain as suddenly her shoulder started to bleed, James gasped as he realized that his spiked-gauntlets were stabbing into the Heroine's shoulder, Lucina ignored the pain clearly taking James's action as an attack, she suddenly jumped away from the Knight of Dishonor with a glare that was more determined than ever.

 **'Cheesus Rice James...WAY TO MAKE THINGS WORST...Especially towards your favorite Smash character.'** James's heard, Lucina's shoulder bled like a oil spill, the red liquid tainting her blue-tinted clothes and armor, James felt a deep pang of guilt, he can't handle the sight of blood...Nor from someone as heroic and just as Lucina, especially if he was the one that inflicted such wounds.

"Prepare to die!" She said as she jumped up high in the air, James simply stood there, if he acted, it could make the situation more worse, Lucina shouted at the top of her lungs, striking down with her sword right directly at James's helmet.

It was the same result from her previous strikes... ***CLANG!*** followed by the Tin Tyrant's armor being completely unfazed by Lucina's attacks, Lucina was dumbfounded and flabbergasted, she put all her effort in that single sword strike, and her results were fruitless...She dropped to her knees as her bleeding a shoulder was now taking a general toll on her energy...

"Finish me off...I'm not strong enough...To defend the people I love..." She said somberly giving up in her attempt to defeat the Knight of Dishonor...James was completely silent, he never wanted any of this to happen.

He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be in this shell of iron and spikes, he didn't want to be this demon, and he surely didn't want to hurt a heroic figure like Lucina...Despite being a husk of metal, he could feel the heart-throb, he could feel his heart hurting, its a rare pain that he experiences, its created through many negative things, sadness, regret, guilt...

For the first time in his life, this pain was a good thing for the former human, despite being a literally metal moving casket containing a lost soul, the Knight of Dishonor could feel emotion, it was a blessing in disguise.

 **"...Don't say that...Princess..."** James spoke, his new monstrous voice adding an extra touch of venom when he called her royalty name, his voice was not soothing or warming but cold and dissident, it only made the Princess to look at the knight in fear...

 **"Let me try to say this...I do not mean harm...I'm sorry..."** The Displaced former boy growled, the Princess began to grip her shoulder wound as it bled profusely...

"If you didn't mean harm...Explain this then!" She shouted at him, the Knight of Dishonor stared at his mistake, he sighed once more which sounded more like a growl of anger, suddenly...Lucina went limp as she shut her eyes lying on the grassy ground, the dirt and blades being trickled with her blood, she was losing it at a quick pace, James gulped loudly as he knew that he must correct his mistakes.

 **'Think James...You're now a suit of destruction, anyway to do the opposite?'** James thought to himself, James wasn't a warrior...But he knew how to heal than to harm...At a carefful but quick pace, the Knight of Dishonor grabbed multiple tufts of leafs,

With these bushels of teared foliage, the Knight of dishonor applied pressure to the wounded shoulder of Lucina, the way he did was like him as a human, with grace and patience, not of hardened strength and brutality that his new appearance may suggest...

The leafs began to be stained red, that didn't deter the Metal Monster, in fact, it made try him little more harder than before, applying more pressure to the wound, but not enough so that it'll make the wound worse, with the pressure, the blood will stop leaking out, James noticed that the leafs weren't holding up from the continued exposure to the red stream, so the Former Human went to another branch of a tree, quickly ripping out leafs so he can repeat the same process.

He stopped when he that the bleeding has stopped, The Knight of Dishonor smiled to himself, he did it, he successfully stopped someone succumbing to blood loss, he swiped off the bushels of leafs off of Lucina's shoulder, only to make the Former Human gasp in surprise.

The wound wasn't there anymore, there was no wound, there was no scabs...There wasn't any scars, as if Lucina's shoulder was never damaged to begin with, the only thing that didn't repair was the shoulder part of her attire, still ripped and holed.

The Princess was still on the ground, unconscious, at least she isn't dying, the Black Knight didn't know what to do next...Wait for her to wake up? Leave her here and wander off to find purpose? The Metal Monster didn't know.

It was not long until more trouble came up to the Knight of Dishonor, although this time, this sort of trouble was completely lost on James Corbin,

They were at least five of these...Creatures...They were hunch-backed, bow-legged, long-armed, there snouts were long and bird-like, yet they had dirty mammal-like fur if their chunks of crude-metal armor didn't hid them, they hands were clawed and their feet were like talons and their eyes were completely white, they were almost man-high, maybe about five feet at most but then again, they were hunched over.

They wielded swords, blades that looked hastily crafted and unrefined, heavily curved and crooked, despite the lack of craftsmanship they were serviceable in their job: to Kill and maim.

"...Hand her to us...Or die..." One of them cawed, their voice being guttural and screech-ridden, as its comrades cawed in agreement it pointed a sword at James...They wanted Lucina? He doesn't even know if these things existed! He's in the smash world right? He never seen weird demons like these! James didn't want to fight...He didn't know how to...

"NOW! Or suffer the consequences!" The Creature shouted impatiently, James eyed at his two weapons, carefully, with a slow pace, he unhooked the battle-axe, the weapon, despite its looks and the heavy metal that it was made from, it was as a weightless as a feather when James held the weapon in both of his hands.

 **"...No..."** He growled back, taking a deep breath, his armor was invincible...And so was his will apparently, despite being a Church Boy...James was not weak, physically-minded yes, but morally-minded no.

"So be it...DIE!" The freaks of nature screeched, the first one charging up to James, blade raised high, the Knight of Dishonor prepared to take the strike and attack back, the Furred Bird Creature only screeched in surprise as the crude-iron blade was shattered in pieces once it collided with James Shoulder armor, James growled, despite the blade shattering and the armor still withstanding, he felt a slight tinge of pain, it irked and confused him, he was an empty shell of armor, why should he feel pain? Especially against a poorly-made sword, in contrast to Lucina's Legendary blade?

James didn't care...All he cared about defending the still unconscious Lucina, he roared with vigor as he swiped the Furred Bird in the stomach, the armor that the creature had did nothing as its stomach was sliced in half, he fell to the ground immediately after his stomach was exposed, dead, the rest of its comrades were a bit intimidated at the one-hit kill.

The former human couldn't believe it, he just killed another living being...In one single strike, he once again felt the pain in his heart, regret mixed with guilt, but that was quickly ignored as the rest of the Furred Birds charged at the Shell of Dread Armor,

The first one came in stabbing James right in the chest, the blade broke like its now dead comrade but it made James groan in pain, James quickly responded by swinging his axe again, only three out of the four Furred Birds leaped out of the way, the only one was less fortunate as it was cleaved into two, The Knight felt a sickness coming in, the sight of a halved creature is not the most pleasant sight.

In fact, killing wasn't pleasant at the slightest...James didn't want to kill any more...He didn't want to cause more pain...So he spoke to the intimidated Furred Birds, trying to come up with a strategy to take out the Dark Knight.

 **"Please...Leave us...I don't want to harm anyone of you, even if you had bad intentions...Just please leave..."** James said, he was practically begging as he still held the battle-axe ready to fight some more, his mood was sorrowful, and his for once in being in this shell of twisted metal, his new voice had the same tone.

The Furred Creatures stared at the Knight of Dishonor, they knew for a fact that if they attack, they will be defeated, the bodies of their two formerly-living comrades were a testimony.

They cawed loudly before swiftly retreating, James sighed softly, happy that there was enough bloodshed, he stared at Lucina who was slowly starting to wake up, recovering from her faint...

 **"...Please don't attack me again..."** James simply said to the Princess as she noticed that her shoulder was completely healed, she also noticed the devastated corpses as well as the bloodied leafs.

 **"I tended to your wounds...I'm sorry that I inflicted them...It was on accident...Please forgive me..."** James said as he hooked back his axe, the Blue-haired Heroine quickly put the pieces together.

"You're not what you seem, aren't you?" She asked the Former Human, James simply nodded, he was sure that the Princess wouldn't believe his real origins...

She would not believe that he was a human boy from Earth, she probably wouldn't believe that his name is James, a mundane name for such a unusual new body, so he decided...To say something a little bit different than to his real origins, something that anyone can understand, especially for a Princess-like Lucina.

 **"I was formerly a body of flesh, heart and soul, a bard who prefer to mirth and hearth with charming songs, but now...I am now this empty shell of Metal and** **Monstrosity...A being that was created for only war..."** James spoke calmly as he curled both of his hands into a fist.

 **"This is why I did not draw my blade against you...I do not desire harm...I only desire to turn back to my former life...For my name...Is Corbin..."** He finished, he stared at Lucina who listened intently.

"I think I know someone who could help you...Corbin..." Lucina said, this got the Former Human's Attention, a way out of this madness?! He'll gladly take it then! The sooner he gets back to his old life, the better!

"I know someone who is experienced in magical things of what you're facing now, I live in this massive mansion far north...You can accompany me there and we she can give you some advise at least..."

 **"Really!? Then lets go the-"**

"But if your true colors are shown especially, in the headquarters of the guild of the best fighters this world has to offer...You will meet your end..." Lucina threatened the Knight of Dishonor, James didn't want to argue so he simply nodded in response.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

"Master...Please forgive us for our failure...We we-"Before the Furred Bird could finish its sentence, it was quickly silenced by its Masters fear-inducing growl, the Master sat on his throne, its body was covered in tattered mud brown rags the rags covering the Masters body and face, despite this however, to the Furred Birds, they could see how frail their Master's body.

Formerly dominating and titanic, now a shell of his former self, bony, sickened, rusted and weak was the common words spurted by the Master's soldiers and trusted advisers, The Master simply stuck its finger at the group of Furred Birds, it was old and diseased-looking, the Furred Birds cawed as it waited for their Master to speak.

 _ **"What happened to the other two scouts?"**_ The Master asked, his voice sounded wise beyond his years, but it was ridden with cracks and cackles, the Furred Birds shot quick glances at each other.

"They were slain...The Knight let us go..."One of the Birds answered, The Master interest was now piqued, a Knight? The only knight that the Master knew was Meta Knight, and even then it was only through scout reports and investigations rather than actual full-interacting.

 **" _Intriguing...I didn't think the Meta Knight was merciful in battle..."_**

 **"It was not the Meta Knight, Master...It was a new Knight...Shaped like humans like Swordsman Marth and Ike...Powerful Black Armor, glowing red eyes...Seven feet tall at least...A will to kill..."** The Furred Birds corrected, The Master smiled at the sudden realization.

 _ **"Well well well...In that case...Continue scouting my loyal soldiers...And find out more about that new warrior..."**_ The Master ordered his minions, they cawed obediently before bowing to their Master, leaving The Master to his room, along with a silent Adviser.

 **"Do you think that Knight is the one?"** The Master's Adviser asked as it folded its arms, the Master was silent before having a smile crept on its decayed face.

 _ **"Yes it is...I want you to...Join with my scouts on this task, the Knight is with the Daughter of Chrom...it would be valuable to give them some well-needed support..."** _ The Adviser nodded before disappearing in a black cloud of smoke, leaving The Master alone to his room, pondering on his next move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stone and Steel**

Their journey began as Lucina and James began to tread onward, they walked in complete silence, their steps being the only audible sound that you could hear except for forest ambiance, the birds and critters would scurry and run away as James's steps were more equal to stomps and rumblings rather than real soft footprints

Jame's stomping along with other things raised the Blue-haired Heroine's ire, her good hand was resting on her sheathed blade's hilt, ready to attack if Corbin the displaced knight was going to betray her, despite the lack of trust, Lucina couldn't help but be intrigued by such a character, his story was an enigma of mystery and make-believe statements and not actual facts, a bard being transformed into a suit of armor? How is that even possible?

In conjoining to Corbin's armor being nigh-invincible, being able to shrug off Lucina's blessed blade? It was absolutely preposterous! No doubt that Corbin was just some sort of magical property in a god-blessed armor, but then again, Lucina can't prove that claim either.

"Preposterous!" Lucina suddenly shouted as she came up with a conclusion on her train of thought, causing the Displaced Former Human to question Lucina's random sprout, the Blue-haired Heroine simply scoffed before the silence once again resumed, taking full center between the two travelers.

She shot a glance at her shoulder, which was somewhat barren of cloth and was simply covered by her cape, Corbin was able to heal as well, despite looking like he is, it seems like his intentions are at least tolerable.

Only time will tell if Corbin is ultimately a force of good.

James on the other hand was feeling rather silently enthusiastic about the thing; he was literally walking with a Smasher in the smash world! And more importantly…One of his favorite smashers to play for that matter, and he was going to the fabled Smash Mansion that plenty of fan-made stories constantly made reference too.

James is excited to say the least, but his new body simply could not show any of that excitement, or any emotion besides anger for that matter, his red eyes are constantly in a deathly glare, it was the only thing seeable inside the black void of his new armored body so he has to make what he has to do.

James did however desired to gain the trust of Lucina, he wanted to show her that despite the evil armor that he is now, he can be just as heroic as her, and he just needs to learn how to fight properly.

The Displaced Knight of Dishonor wanted to converse with the Princess some more, he desired to know more about his favorite Smash Brothers Character, James cleared his throat as he began to speak, catching the Blue-haired Heroines attention.

" **So…How was your day?"** He asked awkwardly, such a strange question from the Knight, Lucina turned around with a cocked eyebrow; she was quick to snap back at the displaced Knight for such an oddly mundane question

"What kind of question is that? But fine…It was good…Until I met you…" She said, she snickered at her remark, she was all proud of herself if her smug smile was an indication, James admitted that she looked kind of cute with that kind of smile…

"… **Well…What is the mansion like?"** James continued, pestering the Blue-haired Heroine with another question

"Ummm, like any other mansion? What do you think huh?" She retorted back clearly getting annoyed from the Displaced Knight's questions, James sighed in frustration.

' **This is literally going nowhere James…Let's just continue onward…'** He mentally finished, the silence came back full force between the two travelers, an aura of awkwardness began to build up between the two, Lucina's hand still rested on her weapon's hilt while she shot a glance at Corbin's hooked battle axe.

It swung lightly every time James stomped on the ground as it occasionally drip droplets of darkened blood, his armored boots making loud thumping noises on the earthy ground, Lucina began to notice the Knights gait, it wasn't big, bulky and powerful like most knights Lucina have seen.

It was soft, light and prissy, like some sort of ballet dancer or a person of royalty, yet his steps were more of rampant treads due to how heavy Corbin's new body is, a soul of a poet in a body of a warrior indeed.

"You say that you were a bard before turning into a Knight that means you have no idea how to use that sword and axe of yours, is that true?" Lucina questioned inquisitively.

" **Absolutely correct…I do not have the skill to use them, thankfully, my body's strength makes up for it…"** James answered; while he wasn't exactly sure what his new body's limit when it comes to strength, but he knew that he was stronger than he was when he was a human.

A small thought of hope crept up into James mind, maybe Lucina was considering of training James, it would be nice to actually know how to use a sword, rather than flailing it like a fly squatter.

"Hmph, so you're like a sitting duck then, or should I say, a Clay Pidgeon?" Lucina laughed at her little remark, Corbin simply responded with a glare and silence, looking at the sky and noticing that the sun was starting to set.

"Glad you laughed too, anyway, we should set up camp, and the forest becomes a maze when its night…" Lucina retorted to Corbin's lack of response, Corbin still didn't respond, annoying the Blue-haired Heroine.

"I could go for a decent meal too, how about it? I'll get something good, while you can get a fire going, sound good?" Lucina continued to speak to the Knight who only gave her silence, she grumbled in frustration.

"Oh! So that's how it is then huh?" She got in front of the displaced knight, poking his metal chest with a single finger; Corbin still ignored her, angering the Princess, how dare he ignore her! She was willing to help him when he's in a bind and here he stands still! Not even bothering to speak when spoken to!

"Listen here you little-" Suddenly Corbin hugged the Blue-haired Heroine in a cold and light embrace, Corbin was quick but careful, quickly turning around while in the hug to make Lucina face the opposite direction.

Despite the many spikes and sharp studs that protrude out of Corbin's armor…Not a single one even brushed Lucina, the Heroine was more confused and surprised about why Corbin is suddenly embracing her.

"What the!? Why are you hugging me!?" Lucina began to scream reaching for her sword, although she stopped when Corbin's back was pelted by a spray of arrows, the arrows snapping and shattering against the thick hide of armor Corbin has on his back.

James winced in pain as each arrow pelted him despite them breaking once they made contact with James, he had many questions; why did Lucina's sword attacks did nothing while they weak brittle arrows made him feel pain?

"… **Sorry…But I didn't want you to get hurt…"** James said to the Blue-haired girl, his voice while gritty was at least calm, he noticed that she had her sword drawn but he took her face of understanding as a word of thanks.

Another barrage of arrows were shot at another side causing James to shift his back to where the arrows were being shot at, the darts were starting to hurt even more so, but he knew for sure that his armored shell is more protective than Lucina's attire, so he was more than willing to protect her.

" **Stop…"** A voice ranged that our two heroes could hear, finally the barrage of arrows stopped as a figure approached the two travelers, James finally let go of Lucina, allowing her to see the assailant herself, instinctively she got into a battle stance, ready to slew the Stranger and his allies.

" **Hello there…Princess."** The Stranger said with a growl, he was well-armored like James, but it was splashed with dyes of red and black, his armor was thick and sturdy, the plates and scales being akin to stone and rock, his shoulderpads were massive, two massive rectangular plates of stone, even bigger than James armored shoulders.

His helmet was shaped like an axe; it had two triangular eye sockets that revealed a pair of yellow glowing eyes, in his hand was a massive two-handed hammer; it looked like a block of dried concrete with a single pole to act as the hammers handle.

"We'll say this once! Leave us be! Or pay the consequences!" Lucina retorted back with an intimidating glare, the warrior of stone simply snapped its granite-sharpened fingers, revealing a multitude of soldiers out of their hiding places, surrounding the two heroes as they cawed in delight.

They were all the same furred birds that James fought, they had the same weapons and armor, but it seemed like this warrior of stone was their leader.

" **Pay the consequences huh…I suppose getting a little dirty is a consequence."** The Warrior of Stone said before scoffing, Lucina did not falter, she still had her sword drawn, James instinctively unhooked his battle axe, knowing that a fight is going to happen.

"Grrr, You dare tempt your life against one a Smasher?! What do you want from us!?" She threatened the Soldier of Stone, who simply stared back in response as his bird comrades laughed and cawed, not taking the Blue-haired Heroine seriously.

" **I'll answer your question, your highness, Our Master, Obatiah, needs you…And him…"** The Warrior of Stone growled as it pointed its granite-gauntlets at James in particular, Lucina shot a glance at James who was confused too; this piqued the Heroine's interest.

"What do you mean by needing him?" The Warrior of Stone laughed at such a question, finding some delight in the confusion that Lucina bestows.

" **You'll find out eventually, but first let's get this out of the way! My name is Regis…And it's to time… ATTACK!"** He roared as his minions charged at Lucina and James with their blades drawn, James gulped as he three furred birds charged at him simultaneously.

Their blades shattered as they made contact but it made James grunt in pain, he grabbed one of them by the snout and swung the Furred Bird against its two other comrades, knocking all three of them out as they crashed against a single tree.

James huffed as another bird attacked James, this time, the Furred Bird dodged the slow but strong swing of James, the Bird cawed in fiendish delight as two of its comrades laid James with a barrage of arrows.

While the arrows did not deter the quality of James Armor, it did certainly bothered the Displaced Knight, he kept on missing the dodging bird as it was practically distracting him from the archers.

Lucina on the other hand skillfully dodged the blades of four Furred Birds, they all reacted with goofed surprise as Lucina, with a single horizontal stroke of her sword, slewed all four of them with relative ease, she scoffed as two other Furred Birds attacked her, one did a leaping strike, while the other tried to strike low, sprinting while ducking as low as possible

Lucina scoffed smugly as she artfully side-stepped out of the way before slashing the leaping bird, killing the furred bipedal avian, she then kicked the other Furred Bird, knocking out with a simple motion of her foot, Lucina then noticed that James was struggling to take out the dodging Furred Bird, she sighed in frustration as she grabbed one of the crude blades that the Furred Birds once wield.

She threw the blade, hitting the Bird right in the side of its head, killing it instantly, James yelped in surprise before looking to see Lucina with a confident smile on her face, she was oddly nonchalant about this battle.

James finally dealt with the two other Furred Bird Archers, slashing one down with a swing of his battle axe and then doing the same to the other archer.

" **Holy Jesus…I did it…"** Was all James could say, he then felt a tinge of guilt, striking him like a truck, he shouldn't have killed these Birds…They may be freaks of nature, but they are still sentient living creatures, they were most likely forced to fight, that explains why they're so fanatical when it comes to fighting, thank goodness he only killed two of them, the rest of the ones that he dealt with were simply knocked out.

Sure enough, all that was left of the Furred Bird scouting party was the Warrior of Stone himself, his expression did not deter but he did spoke in a tone of disappointment

" **I should've done something; Obatiah dislikes a loss of pointless lives especially if they're as loyal as dogs, nevertheless though, when you want something done right…"** He growled as pieces of stone around the environment began to roll up to Regis as he spread out his arms, pieces of rocks, may they be soft and oval or sharp and edgy began to form around Regis's already stone body…

"Hmph! Give it your all! I can take you on!" Lucina boasted as James was quiet the whole time, Lucina ready to fight Regis as the Warrior of Stone began to laugh in an arrogant tone, the shards and chunks of stone then forming bigger crude-looking gauntlets, contrasting the rest of his stone armor which were unnaturally well-carved, on his back was a newly-made cape of tiny pebbles and a set of sharp rocks acting as bull-like horns for his helmet, he also looked like a gain a foot in height, going from six feet to seven.

" **You have to do it yourself!"** Regis said with a roar as he effortlessly lifted up his Giant Hammer with one hand, Lucina was a bit taken aback from this sudden increase in strength and size of Regis but she didn't at all feel afraid.

Lucina barely dodged a hammer swing from Regis, the Hammer going through the ground and turning anything a foot deep in the soil into nothing but dust, Regis laughed as he then snapped his fingers, suddenly, Lucina's couldn't move.

"What the!?" She shouted, noticing that her legs were completely covered in shards and bits of stone; she struggled to move only to no avail.

" **DIE!"** Regis roared as he lifted his hammer over his head, preparing to pulverize the Blue-Haired Heroine, Lucina parried the hammer with her blade as the block of stone came crashing down, Lucina gasped in pain, she struggled to keep the head of the hammer over her head as Regis laughed.

" **Your blade is amazing, but sometimes, similar to comparing throwing stones to throwing daggers."** Regis applied some more strength, causing Lucina to groan in pain from struggling to keep the hammer from crushing her,

" **It's not about the quality of what's being thrown; it's about how much strength is in the thrower."** Before Regis could continue in his rant, James growled and swung his axe at one of the newly-formed gauntlets of Regis.

Regis screeched as he then backed away from James, the gauntlet was now cracked but still kept its form, he suddenly snapped his fingers once again, causing the stone that was rooting Lucina to the ground to roll and fly over to Regis's damaged armor, the pieces quickly repairing Regis's equipment

"… **Don't you dare do that again…"** James growled as Lucina saw the new-found courage in James eyes, quickly joining him to fight alongside him.

" **Try and stop me then…"** Regis said as he taunted James, the Displaced Knight growled and tried to strike the Stone Warrior, Regis simply switched to the other side, his cape of tiny-stones protecting him like a coat of chainmail.

" **Gotcha!"** Regis laughed as he then struck James right in the side of his chest, James shouted in pain as despite his body not being affected, he felt a huge surge of pain, if he was able to cough up blood right now; it'll probably be gallons worth.

Despite this pain, James wasn't willing to break down, he continued to attack and attack, each time Regis's stone cape protecting him from harm and then retaliating with another hammer slam.

" **Hah! I expected more from you Boy!"** Regis said with a snicker.

"Expect this!" Lucina roared as she then slashed Regis right in the chest, Regis smirked as he simply turned around, the stone cape he was wearing blocked the slash, but the armor was cape was quickly broken, the sword easily going through the cape of Regis as the pebbles and stones were scattered about the ground.

"Are you okay Corbin?" Lucina asked to a heavily breathing James, despite being hit by a block of concrete, James armor still looked good as new.

" **I'm fine…"** James answered, he suddenly unsheathed his sword, it was still a runic claymore that was as long as Lucina, the blade was black, similar to James armor, despite its length and weight, James lifted the blade as if it was a stick.

James knew that he couldn't wield an axe and sword at the same time; he barely knows how to wield either weapons so it'll be disastrous if he fights with both.

" **Let's…Take this guy down…"** James slowly said to Lucina, who nodded in agreement.

" **Tch…You two as strong as My Master says…All the more to take your Strength!"** Regis roared as he rooted both Lucina and James to the ground with all the former cape stone pieces, both the two warriors tried to get out of the stone, but to no avail, but he got an idea…

" **Lucina…When I say 'Now' you know what to do…"** Lucina raised an eyebrow; she was quick to argue James words for it wasn't the most clearest.

"What do you mean by th-"

" **Now…Prepare to feel the might of Stone!"** He said, swinging his hammer to strike Lucina, Lucina gasped as she prepared to parry the cudgel, but Suddenly, James grabbed Lucina by her waist, both of his hands firmly on Lucina's hips, her cheeks flared red

"What are you Doing?!" Lucina was then thrown in the air by James, escaping from being stunted by stone and effectively going clean over the hammer swing, James growled in pain as the hammer only struck him.

" **Now!"** James Roared as Lucina was still in the air, she quickly realized what she must do, she quickly did a mid-air flip as she raised her sword over her head, ready to slice down Regis!

" **What the?!"** Regis roared as he attempted swing his hammer again to squat Lucina off, he tried, but then he realized that James grabbed ahold of the massive cudgel, effectively keeping it in place

Regis finally gave up as he let go of the hammer, barely saving his own skin from being sliced in two by Lucina, only the edge of her was able to make contact with the Stone Warrior, shredding pieces of his armor which caused Regis to screech in annoyance, Lucina landed on her feet with grace and technique.

"Hah! You should've listened to me the first time! But now, I'm going to ask you this…Face us now and meet your cruel demise…" James was quick to inject his own words, dropping the stone hammer on the ground, making a loud thud.

" **Or…Leave peacefully…Your comrades lay here dead or dying…It wouldn't be the best to cause more bloodshed this day."** The Knight of Dishonor soothed as he sheathed his sword and axe, Regis growled in frustration before eventually retreating, disappearing in a puff of dusty smoke, the rest of the living Furred Birds followed suit.

The battle was finished; the two heroes shot glances at each other, silence once again began to envelope between the two that was until the Displaced Knight broke it.

"… **Thank you…For trusting me on that…And for having my back there…And for allowing me to join you on this journey…Just…Thank you…"** Lucina simply stared back at James, she smiled at him in response…It wasn't a smug smile like she did beforehand, or a proud one…

It was an honest million dollar smile that can warm any heart; James thought it was at least.

Suddenly, Lucina noticed something peculiar, it was an apple…Sweet, ripe and red, it looked out of place from the forest of green, Lucina nevertheless plucked it off of its branch and held it in her hands.

"You know…I'm sorry for being so stingy…" She admitted in a quiet tone before taking a small bite of the apple, it tasted absolutely delicious; she leaned against a trunk of tree, slowly sliding down as she sat underneath it.

" **It's okay…I can be a bit of a handful…Especially since I'm not in my element…"** James also admitted, taking a seat next to Lucina, it was pretty much night right now, the stars and moon illuminated the forest like distant torches.

"Look…Forget about what I said about me comparing you to a Clay Pidgeon, although I knew that I could dodge AND deflect those arrows, I'm grateful that you blocked it for me." She said as she took another bite of the apple, the fleshy fruit being a sweet relief to Lucina's tongue, James only listened as he suddenly stood up.

"… **I got a question Lucina…Why were you all the way out here in the forest?"** James asked out of nowhere, taking handfuls of leafs and plopping them in a small pile.

"Well, to be honest…I sort of got into an argument with someone back at the mansion…So I ventured out here to vent out my frustration…" Lucina answered, James could see that Lucina was a bit embarrassed about it, so he did not dare to pester her about it.

"Anyway…Corbin…I got a question as well, how did you end up as you are now?" She retorted back, James stood silent for a moment before answering.

"… **I was playing a silly game with a dear friend of mine…Jessica…Was her name…Then…I was in a black void…Then in the end, I woke up in this shell."** James answered, twisting a few things so that Lucina wouldn't raise more questions about his origins.

"…Are you hungry?" Lucina said as she had a small look of guilt on her face, she should've asked before she was three bites into an apple. James didn't know how to answer such a question…

Mentally…He was hungry, he wanted something to eat, he felt like he was starving, he wanted to crave his appetite with tables of meat…But physically? He hasn't felt a single ounce of hunger pain, he may think he is starving but he doesn't feel it, it was a strange sensation if there was one.

" **It's okay, I'm fine, I don't even know if I have a mouth."** He said bluntly as he snapped some branches, forming a decent build of a kindle on top of the pile of leafs, Lucina stared at the kindle in silence as James was able to light it with some friction through sticks.

" **Hmph…I guess being a boy scout does have it benefits…"** James whispered to himself as the decently-sized fire warmed him and his companion up.

"…Corbin, please wait here…I'm going to get something…" James was a bit confused, get something? What does mean? The Blue-Haired Heroine left before James could question her.

Moments later, the Blue-Haired Heroine returned…With a small…And recently skinned Rabbit, Lucina had an accomplished but tired smile on her face, she carefully placed the rabbit into the fire with her sword acting as a skewer, cooking it up rather nicely and filling the aroma with the smell of roasted hare.

"Remember the deal I said earlier? You set up the fire while I get us a decent meal? There's one thing you must know about me Corbin, I don't lie and I am a woman of her word." Lucina said as she flashed a smirk at the Displaced Knight.

When it was finally well-done, Lucina blew on the hare, she then ripped off a leg…And offered it to James.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Heart to Heart**

Where the heck am I, it's not as cold as it should be, almost as if a heater is on…Wait a second…I'm in a bed…No…It's my bed! I quickly opened my eyes…To see my room, in all its clean and organized glory! I jumped for joy and did a little dance of pure uncontained joy!

I was back at home…Not in a metal husk adorned with spikes and basked with an aura of dread, but rather, my own head of brown hair! My lightly tanned skin and my natural scrawniness! I can't believe it…I'm at home and it wasn't even that long to get back!

I couldn't help myself so I got on the edge of my bed and began thanking the lord himself, he probably knew about the strife I was going through when I was in the Smash World so he no doubt rewarded me for my struggles!

"James! Breakfast is ready!" I heard in my kitchen, no doubt that was mom, she was probably making her special pancakes! I jumped for joy as I went into the kitchen, where my Mom was waiting for me with a plate of pancakes in her hands.

"Thanks Mom! You're the best!" I shouted in enthusiasm before taking the plate of pancakes, eating them in such a voracious manner, even my mom was a bit taken aback, I didn't really care, I was at home, where everything I have that made me happy was here, my family, my home, my Christianity and my best friend Jessica who no doubt was going to come over my house to play some videogames with me!

Although…I felt…A pain inside me that I almost never felt in my life…It was regret, guilt…Sorrow…

I think I knew why I felt these emotions but it did affect my appetite quite a bit…I can remember that I basically just left the Smash World, with Lucina and all the characters that I could potentially meet…All of that I left behind, without consequences.

Maybe I had a purpose there…But then again, in the bible…Some characters in the book didn't had a purpose for the entire theme of the book…

I shook my head and continued eating, I'll just forget the whole Smash thing, maybe playing some other Wii U game like Mario Kart or Hyrule Warriors will make me forget, I'm sure it will.

XXXXXXXXX

James woke up with Lucina kicking him in the stomach, while it didn't really hurt, it did its purpose, it made him get out of his slumber to an Impatient Lucina who had her hands on her hips, and it was clear that she woken up a lot earlier than James, so she must've been waiting for quite some time.

"Come on! You're a suit of armor! Suits of Armor doesn't need THAT much sleep now do they?" She said as she kicked again, this time it hurt herself more than it hurt James, she winced and even yelped in pain as she realized that hitting something isn't going to end well if was made of metal.

"Ow…Hey…Don't look at me like that!" Lucina said angrily at the Deadpan James, she pointed a finger at the Displaced Knight who finally got up, dusting himself off as he stomped on the fire place, getting rid of the smoke in fear of causing a fire.

 **"I wasn't…Anyway, how close we are to the Mansion?"** James asked as he suddenly picked up Regis's Stone Hammer, putting it behind his back, sort of like his own personal sword.

"Not too far, probably about an hour at least, we're probably going to talk Palutena, she's a goddess so she may know what happened to you." Lucina answered as she started to walk, James followed behind her.

"By the way, since you're a bard, how about you muse me? I would not like to have silence again like last time. " She asked jokingly, not really minding the silence , James was doubtful , perhaps…He could try something, he wasn't a true bard, but he was a choir singer.

 **"I could try…Let's see if this new body can still have my bard voice…"** James said unconfidently, he then took a deep breath before emitting a hum from his helmet, in contrast to his true human voice which would stand out in the choir, his new Tin Tyrant voice made it sound ominous and even eerie in some cases.

"Please stop with that Corbin…let's just talk…I was only kidding…" Lucina said in a irked tone, clearly finding James's humming more weird than calming, James couldn't help but grumble, why is Lucina so hard to work with? He pondered, he doubt he'll get an answer anytime soon.

 **"Well in that case…Who lives in the mansion?"** James could at least get some clarification on a few things while they're on their journey.

"Not a lot…They're used to be like over forty Smashers at the mansion, now, since peace was brought to the land, many of them left to their original lands…Unlike them…I'm loyal and stay at the mansion!" Lucina said, her tone becoming tinted with anger when she mention about some of the other Smashers leaving, James couldn't help himself.

 **"…Are you confusing loyalty for freeloading?"** James snapped at Lucina in a nonchalant voice, Lucina jaw dropped before she quickly tripped James, he yelped in surprised as he landed flat on his helmet face, Lucina snickered as she noticed that James was now stained with dirt and mud.

"Watch your step Corbin!" Lucina said as she laughed, James was quick to retort back.

 **"…That wasn't even clever."** He grumbled as he stood up, wiping the mud and dirt off his face as Lucina was still giggling; James couldn't help but admit that Lucina looked cute when she giggles.

"Ah you're just upset that you had to take a dirt nap!" She giggled once again, James grumbled wrathfully, James hates it when people laugh at him, no matter may he be a church boy or this Displaced Knight, so he was quick to snap back against the Blue-Haired Heroine.

 **"That wasn't clever either."** James retorted back bluntly, Lucina glared at James, her pair of cerulean blue eyes, beaming at him with frosted daggers, James stood his ground despite this, his armor was impenetrable, and his will should also be that.

"Whatever, let's move, we're almost there." Lucina said as she scoffed, folding her arms as she looked away from James, not wanting to even deal with the Knight of Dishonor and Displacement.

The two heroes finally made it to the mansion, the mansion was a bit different to James expectations, it wasn't like a mansion per say, from the entrance of the Mansion, it looked more like an academy of sorts, there were plenty of windows and plenty of banners with the Smash symbol perched around parts around the building.

"You stay quiet okay? I'll do the talking." James nodded in return, Lucina took a deep sigh before opening the door, but was quickly interrupted by the Displaced Knight.

 **"Allow me."** He opened the door for Lucina, Lucina cocked and eyebrow at James before only whispering a light 'thank you' to him, not expecting such a…'Gentleman'-like action from the Knight, the two went inside as Lucina went in first.

James expectations was not met once again; the Mansion was rustic instead of grandiose and elegant, it more look like some kind of mead hall than a mansion hall, there was a big massive fireplace and a massively long table with each and every chair for that table being aesthetically different, perhaps for each and every different Smasher.

There was a…Deathly silence throughout the whole mansion, it seemed like no one lived in the mansion, despite it being pristinely kept.

"Oh! Mistress Lucina! Glad you're back in one piece!" The two heroes heard, as…Toad scampered towards them, the little mushroom servant was holding several scrolls and a quill, he looked busy and bustled.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for caring about me." Lucina smiled lightly as she patted Toad's head, the little guy almost blushed from the gesture.

"Oh of course! And who's this fellow that you brought in?" Toad said as he shot a glance at James who waved weakly at the Mushroom Servant.

"And why does he look so scary!?" He said in a frightened tone, James grumbled underneath his breath, sounding more like a pronounced growl.

"I know…Just, it's a long story…His name is Corbin and he saved my life though…So I owe him gratitude…" Lucina answered Toad, smiling lightly at James…James couldn't help but internally blush, that smile is worth at least

"Well in that case, hi! I'm toad!" He said waving happily at the Knight who simply remained in silence.

"Toad, is Goddess Palutena available? We wish to speak with her." Lucina asked, Toad scuttled through his notes until he came up with an answer.

"Yep! She's currently at her room; I'll give her a notice while you two head up!" Toad answered as he scampered off for other things that he had to do.

 **"Who's still here in the mansion?"** James finally asked as the silence was really spooking him.

"Well…If you only count the Smashers and not the assistants and helpers around the mansion, only about…thirteen…" Lucina began, a sense of somberness began to take over as Lucina started to walk into the hall, there was something that stood out from everything in the hall, not the chairs, not the fireplace.

It was a picture, it was painted but it no doubt was supposed to be a family photo, it featured every Smasher, from Mario to Lucas, the colors were greyed and dulled as Lucina simply stared at the picture, James walked up to Lucina, he noticed that most of the faces of various Smashers had strips of paper covering their faces.

James could see that the famous Mario Brothers including the Princess faces were covered by taped-on paper, all the Pokémon except for Pikachu had their faces covered, Fox, Falco and Sonic, Little Mac, Kirby, faces all covered.

Finally, James saw everyone from the fire emblem games faces covered, except for Lucina and the Female Robin…Even the male Robin left…Weren't they married?

"…like my personal touches I made to the painting?" Lucina asked James with a false smile, her fake smile failing to hide her sullen mood as she tried to cheer herself.

 **"You're the one who keeps track on who left…"** James concluded, Lucina only nodded without a word, James was confused and wanted to know more.

 **"…Why did they leave?"**

"The same reason why an army disappears once war is over, they move on… To their normal and ordinary lives before it all started, no matter how close that army is, no matter how many fires that forged them…Only the stubborn and old remain…" Lucina answered as she looked away from James.

"…You can tell that I'm a stubborn one…" Lucina finished as her face was hidden in shadows.

Similar to the nearly-empty mansion…She was dead silent…Lucina placed a hand over her heart as she felt something roll down her cheeks, Lucina was quick to curse herself mentally for being so emotional, she shouldn't be like this, especially in front of someone else, she was a hero to many people's eyes, she can't afford to look weak.

But she couldn't help it…She wiped the tears off her face, she wasn't ready to face James, not one bit at all,

"…I'm s-sorry…I'm n-not usually like this…" Lucina finally said to the Silent James, the Displaced Knight was still silent, but suddenly, James took Lucina's left hand, she jumped from the sudden contact, her eyes were slightly widened as she felt James Metal hand.

His hand was not cold and lifeless, not breaking, not violent nor wrathful

But instead, they were…warm, careful…kind and caring…Similar to the Soul that the suit of armor has inside of itself.

Lucina…was speechless, she didn't know what to think and she knew that it was the same hand that damaged her shoulder…Yet the spikes did not hurt her…In fact they haven't hurt her ever since then…There was a silence, but Lucina squeezed James hand as a silent gesture of thanks,

 **"…I never will experience the pain of loss…"** James finally spoke to break the deathly silence, Lucina turned around, her eyes were reddened was welled up in tears.

 **"But I know…That no one deserves such a pain…Especially if that one is you…"** James softly soothed…It was the first time his voice was reminiscent of his human voice, soft, gentle, warming…Not cold and deep, not foreboding and sinister, not the voice of a tyrant but rather the voice of a human.

James, tempted fate ironically, with his other hand, he carefully wiped a tear from Lucina's cheek, Lucina allowed James to do such a thing, even smiling a little bit, James couldn't believe it, if Lucina could see his human face, he'll be more red than a tomato, at least this suit of armor has some benefits.

James remembered the dream he had, about him returning home, as a human instead of a suit of armor, not caring about Lucina or the Smash World…Just because he got what he wanted; home…He felt guilt once again…But he ingored it.

"Ummm…Lady Lucina! Aren't you going to Goddess Palutena's room?" Toad asked from afar, not really questioning why James is all close to the Blue-haired Heroine.

"Oh…Right, let's go Corbin…" Lucina said as she let go of James hand, James internally smiled as he and Lucina walked down one of the hallways to Palutena's room.

"…Thank you…Corbin…for understanding…" Lucina finally said as she and he walked through the quiet hallways of the Smash mansion.

 **"…My name is truly James…Corbin is my last name…I apologize…For keeping that within myself…"** James admitted regretfully, a pang of guilt started to creep in.

"…James sounds better…To be honest, has a better ring to it, thank you for being honest" Lucina said to the Knight, James mentally sighed in relief, he honestly thought she was going to be absolutely livid.

The two heroes made it to Palutena's room; it was like the other room doors, except a couple of decorations on the door such as several ribbons of differing colors.

"Alright, like I said before, I'll do the talking." Lucina said to the Knight who only nodded in agreement, talking to a goddess is going to be quite…Interesting.

Lucina knocked several times, 'Come in' was all they heard from inside the room, James once again opened the door for Lucina as she went in first.

James and Lucina saw the goddess herself, in all of her 'glory' resting in her bed, still in her sleeping-wear, tiredly sipping a cup of coffee, she didn't look as godly as she should be…But then again, no one looks good when they just woke up.

"Hmm…Hello Lucina how was your temper tantrum?" Palutena asked in a mocking tone, she shot a smug smile as Lucina simply glared at the Goddess, not wanting to even respond to such a statement.

"And who's that? I guess you're like a kitty cat Lucina, You leave the house for some time, then bring in some trash…But this time, it's something…Less than trash…" Palutena said as she snickered at her own remark, she took a sip of her own coffee as Lucina ignored her mocking remarks.

"Just shut up Palutena…We need your help…" Lucina snapped as this got the goddess's attention.

"Really? Tell me then child, what do you need from me?" She said as she got out of bed, her sleepwear was big and thick.

"Well…First off, this is James, James, this is Palutena, she's a goddess but she acts like an inflated queen." Lucina said to which Palutena only giggled in delight, she didn't seem to mind the Knights appearance.

 **"Hello…Holy Spirit…"** James said respectfully, his voice returned to the armor's natural voice of strength and power.

"Holy spirit I never heard that before…I heard of Mistress, Lady and even my own name…Yet Holy Spirit? Hmmm…Lucina, why did you bring this man in here?" Palutena now questioned.

"Do you want to answer that James?" Lucina asked the Knight, he was hesitant but he nodded in return.

 **"Holy Spirit…I was once a bard…human and full of life, which was until I was cursed into this shell of armor, with my essence only inside…Princess Lucina believed that you were the one who could help us seek an answer for my soul being bind to this casket of iron and steel…"** Palutena raised an eyebrow from James words.

"Perhaps I could try something…" Palutena shrugged as she got her scepter from her closet, despite being a goddess…She was like a college student, her whole room was messy and full of random food stuffs…Like ramen cups and TV Dinners laying around.

"I guess I can see what the armor was from before you took it for your own." Palutena said as she yawned.

 **"As long as it's a step forward…Thank you…"** James said gratefully, Palutena shrugged.

"Hey, you're keeping the baby from crying so I'm more than happy to help…" Palutena said as she laughed, Lucina muttered some curses under her breath, James was starting to get annoyed himself, the constant insults from the Goddess was really starting to get on our two heroes nerves.

"Anyway…" suddenly a runic circle appeared on the floor, it was a heavenly gold and it seemed to light the room up.

"Step on here James, what I'm going to do is reshape the room so it represents what your new body was before you took over it." Palutena ordered, James silently did what he was told, his stompings causing some dust on the ceiling to shake off.

"Alright, let's see if this works" Palutena said, rubbing her hands together as the orb on the top of her scepter began to glow, within seconds the room began to shape and change into an entirely new environment.

The room became longer and darker, the wood was replaced with blackened steel and metal the windows were replaced with tattered banners of various sigils and symbols, all of them featured a bloody claw.

Suddenly, James was hooked on a rack, like as if he was crucified, but instead of a wooden cross, it was replaced with chains and spikes, it seemed like it was a ceremony chamber, James was in the middle of the whole massive hall, the only light beaming right down to an immobilized James.

Each side of the hall was completely with the furred birds that James and Lucina saw and slew, they all cawed with various other animal creatures, all of them were cheering and slamming their weapons on the ground as if they were chanting a war chant.

Palutena and Lucina were at the sidelines of the whole ordeal, Lucina only stared at James who was could only watch.

Immediately, two figures came into the ceremony hall, one was Regis, something that piqued Lucinas and James interest, as the figures came in, the various amount of creatures stop roaring and screeching, only to bow in respect to the eight figures.

 **"Thank you…Thank you…For bowing my comrades…"** The main figure said with a deep voice as Regis simply folded his arms, following his master as the Master slowly walked with a crooked wooden crude cane.

 **"You may now…Listen to my words…For years…The people above…ignored us…For years, they vilify us…No more…NO MORE!"** The hooded frail figure preached as his minions cawed and roared in agreement.

James shot a glance at the two Smashers, they were rather shocked to hear such a revelation, they looked just as confused as he feels, this new body really was just a suit of armor...For this...Leader of these monsters apparently, but...How did he become this suit of armor? And how did the suit of armor get from this strange place, to the grass forest?

 **"For months, I along with the help of my most trusted Advisers and you all metal collecting, we finally finished forging our greatest asset…The perfect suit of armor…"** The two Smashers and James gasped.

 **"A suit of armor…That is invulnerable to those who do not stand against us…Only vulnerable against those with me…"** All the Creatures were quite surprised in such an effect, vulnerable against themselves, they started to chirper and chatter at each other in confusion.

 **"It serves as a testament of trust…for you all"** Regis corrected as then the creatures roared in celebration and in agreement.

 **"It can heal the wounded, crush the weak and burn the unworthy!"** Obatiah continued, explaining why James was able to heal Lucina's wounds.

 **"Our invasion starts next week…I suggest you all get your blades ready and your teeth sharpen…For the Feast of the Iron Legion will Begin!"** Obatiah said as the whole hall erupted with roars and caws, in an instant, the ceremony hall became a room once again, silence began to take over the room once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rise of the Legion**

Regis growled angrily as he was carving small pieces of stone, with a small glass scope, Regis carved the crude shard of stone into a small scale, looking like a single individual piece of a full coat of armor, the scale was then placed in a large bin full of other scales.

The Stone Warrior had to replace his hammer with a smaller yet still effective mallet, sort of like a smithing hammer rather than a true Warhammer, nevertheless, the Stone Warrior told his Master Obatiah of his failure.

His punishment for his mistakes? Allowing one of the other advisers to do the job of leading a war-party for him, since he was considered 'to reckless' to lead a horde of Legion Creatures.

He spat on the floor as he was now replacing any cracked and chipped scales with the newly-made ones, Regis was quite upset, doing a mundane task of replacing his shattered armor pieces instead of leading hordes into the thick of battle.

Obatiah is a true natural Leader; he was able to forge the Iron Legion with nothing but his bare hands and his acute mind.

Regis growled in frustration as he was getting impatient, being forced to reside in his living quarters for now by Obatiah himself, Regis is supposed to be the War-General, the one who leads the warbands to battle for the sake of earning glory.

But for now, that war-general job is replaced by one of Obatiah's other Advisers…Regis knew who it was and it only made the Stone Warrior angrier, he hissed the name.

" **Vortigaunt…"** Regis said venomously, clearly disliking the Adviser that replaced his role.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh my Me…We need more information! You two! Stay here while I get properly dressed!" Palutena said to herself as she went into the bathroom to clean herself up and get into her usual attire, quickly and recklessly due to the general latitude of the situation.

"You…Weren't really there right?" Lucina questioned the Displaced Knight, she poked a finger at James chest, he was quick to speak his innocence, raising his hands up in surrender.

" **Of course I wasn't…I don't even know what in the world is happening…like I said…Lucina, all I remember is me waking up in the forest."** James reassured the Blue-Haired Heroine.

"…The Iron Legion then huh…Well, at least now we know what's going to happen…" Lucina paused for a quick moment.

"In about five days! Visions that accurate only happen on specific time intervals! " Palutena spoke out of her bathroom, answering Lucina's silence.

"…We need to warn everyone here, and everyone that left, we're not going to let this pass…The Smasher Guild is back!" Lucina said heroically, James could see that she was doubtful, but at least she was willing to take up arms.

" **Wait…We don't know where they're going to strike first…"** James logically added

"Hmph, in that case…We need a map…Luckily…" Lucina pulled out a rolled-up map from her pouch,

"I'm always prepared!" She said proudly showing the whole map to the Knight of Dishonor, James was quick to interject Lucina's proud tone.

" **That doesn't really answer my statement Lucina…Perhaps it would be best to do the vision spell once again…it would be best to do this with the other Smashers as well."** James said, Lucina scoffed as she folded her arms.

"…Good idea, better idea to be honest…" Lucina admitted as the Goddess finally came out of the bathroom, dressed in her usual heavenly outfit.

"Alright! Kitty Cat Lucina, Turtle Knight James, follow me, and you're right Lucina, we should call for a meeting with anyone that's still lives in the Mansion." Palutena said to the two heroes.

"Don't call me a Kitty Cat Palutena! Or call James a Turtle! He's a lot faster than you realize!" Lucina hissed to which Palutena responded with her sticking out her tongue, clearly taking in joy from picking on Lucina and her new friend.

"By the way Lucina, you should remember this: Don't get mad at Robin again!" She said with a snicker, angering Lucina even more so.

"Shut…up…" Lucina growled under her breath so that the Goddess couldn't hear her, James heard Lucina's words and was quick to try calming his friend down.

" **Lucina…You said you left because of an argument...Do you want to explain to me what happened?"** James whispered to the Blue-Haired Heroine, wanting to get more of a basis of what happened, she begrudgingly agreed to explain.

"…Just…Robin wanted to leave the Mansion…With me having to tag along with her…Since she's technically my mother…But I didn't want to…You can make up the rest by yourself." She whispered back with a light somber shrug.

"Little Toad! Can you please inform everyone that's still in the Smash Mansion that there is going to be a meeting at the main hall?" Palutena ordered the semi-busy toad that was quick to do what he told.

Palutena, Lucina and James waited for the rest of the Remaining Smashers, sitting on three chairs from the main table, not really caring about whether or not the chair matched them.

"So…James…What do you think of Lucina?" Palutena suddenly asked, with glints of mischief in her eyes, James was rather taken aback from such a question.

"… **What do you mean by that?"** He asked in a curious tone, Lucina glared at a smug-smile-bearing Palutena.

"You know…Does she get on your nerves and what not?" She asked coyly, winking at the Princess, getting the Blue-haired girl to have her ire raised, the princess folded her arms and turned her head away, not really caring what James would say about her.

" **Well, to be honest…Holy Spirit, I highly appreciate her…She is the one that helped me when I was in my darkest hour…I would even say…I'll be…Very grateful to travel with her some more..."** The Displaced Knight said in an almost poetic tone, despite the gruffness of James voice, it sounded genuinely thankful.

"Wait what? You mean it James?" Lucina suddenly blurted out turning back to the Displaced Knight, her face having a very faint pink tint on her cheeks, earning a small giggle from the Goddess.

"… **Sorry…I'm not used to discussing other people…But yes…I do mean it."** James honestly said to Lucina, scratching the back of his helmet, Lucina blushed once again, faintly but it was still apparent, James could notice it but he didn't want to point it out.

"Well its better than most responses that Lucina gets…" Palutena said with a catty snicker.

"No one asked for your input!" Lucina hissed back, The Goddess was about to laugh, until one of the Smashers came into the hall, the doors swinging open like curtains undrawn.

James could recognize who it was, short stature yet intimidating look, an aura of mystery basked with heroism, a beautifully-powerful sword yet it was only as long as a roman gladius, a mask that looked both menacing and awe-inspiring.

It was Sir Meta Knight, he was completely silent as he took a seat, not even acknowledging the Goddess, Princess and the guest Knight.

"That's Meta Knight…He was the Guild's strongest fighter…Well he still is, since you know, there's not much that are still in the guild…" Lucina whispered to the Knight of Displacement, who was staring at Meta Knight silently, their glowing eyes respectively staring at each other.

"… **Hail…Sir Meta Knight…"** James spoke politely to the Meta Knight, nodding his head to the Star Warrior as a gesture of respect, Meta Knight was still emotionless, and he only scoffed at James before finally speaking.

"Why was this meeting even called?" He asked, his voice was similar to James, deep and strong.

"Well, there is a new force that is going to attack the world and we think that…." Palutena pointed at James.

"That he plays a vital part in this." Meta Knight was intrigued, but it was somewhat hard to tell due to his mask blocking any emotional expression, similar to James helmet in which you can only see eyes.

"…Tell me more." Was all Meta Knight said as one other Smasher entered into the hall, one was the brilliant tactician of the Fire Emblem verse, Robin, the female one; she looked tired and annoyed, not even wearing her black robe and instead only wearing the undershirt she usually wears, her hair was messy and even greasy.

Once she saw Lucina sitting, Robin immediately avoided eye contact, not even wanting to look at her daughter with frustrated eyes, Robin sat in a chair farthest from Lucina but still close enough to be take part of the meeting, but she was quick to mean-mug James.

"… **Hail Tactician…"** Was all James said to Robin with a light head nod, Robin ignored his respectful hello and only responded with more glaring from the Tactician.

"Why is this non-Smasher here in the mansion!? Shouldn't he be escorted out of here already?" Robin exclaimed, clearly not welcoming the Displaced Knight, Lucina was quick to defend James.

"Everything will get explained if you just be patience...Robin." Lucina responded venomously not even bothering to address her Mother properly, her mother simply scoffed and looked away, Palutena sighed and only looked at James and said.

"What an amazing group we have here, am I right?" She said before chuckling lightly, her chuckling stopped once she saw that Meta Knight was looking at her.

"Stop being so pessimistic, it only makes things worse." Was all Meta Knight said before resuming his stoic silence, causing Palutena to glance at the Star Warrior with a curved eyebrow.

"And you're the one to talk." She responded back the Goddess she kicked up her chair, allowing her feet to rest on the table.

"Hey everyone! I heard there was a meeting!" a chirper voice said as the recipient burst out of one of the doors, revealing the Hero of Pac-land! Pac-man, James gasped as he saw the Yellow Bane of Ghosts.

Pac-man was James favorite character to play in Smash Bros 4. No matter how good or bad he was, he was James favorite character to play, so he was absolutely star-struck to see the Pac-Man in his full glory.

"Yeah, I know, Pac-man looks kind of strange…" Lucina whispered to James, interpreting his gasp as a gasp of shock.

"Yes there is Pac-man well done…" Palutena said with a high-dosage of snark in her voice, Pac-man didn't mind her smarminess, he even gave the goddess a thumbs-up, James got off of his seat, slowly walking to the Yellow Ball of Courage before bowing to Pac-man, the Pac-Man himself was surprised from such a respectful introduction.

" **Hail…Hero of Pac-land…"** He said, earning some curved eyebrows from the others, Pac-man chuckled as he gave James a sheepish smile, clearly flattered by James greeting.

"Hero of Pac-land? I'm never called that, not even people that know me and my deeds don't call me that, thanks though." James smiled inwardly as he nodded in return, Pac-man shrugged as he got into a seat.

"Wait a second, you greet a yellow ball like that and yet you greet me like some kind of commoner?" Palutena complained, James didn't respond knowing that talking back will only earn him more catty remarks from the Goddess.

"I won't ever greet you as a commoner Palutena…" They heard as Pit entered into the Main Hall, with his usual tunic, laurel and heavenly glow, Palutena smiled and even giggled as her guardian angel sat next to her.

"I know you will…I'm very grateful for that." She said as she booped Pit in the nose, earning a sheepish blush from the Kid Icarus.

"Wait who's this guy? He seems pretty…mean-looking." Pit accused James; James didn't bother to defend himself, only staring at the Angel with his red eyes, everything was going to be explained, so James didn't want to waste his breath.

"Shush Pit, I think that's finally everyone, now we can finally get on with this meeti-"

"What about me?! Wah wah wah!" Everyone knew who it was, it made everyone in the room sigh as Wario, the foil to Mario barged in the room, laughing as he was guzzling down a bucket full of random foodstuffs, ranging from fried chicken to doughnuts.

"…I was getting to you Wario….W-Wel…Welcome…" Palutena said, struggling to welcome the Anti-Plumber as wailed in laughter once more, taking a seat on his personal chair which was decorated in jewels and gold, contrasting the wooden chairs of the other Smashers, he scarfed down a whole chicken leg before finally speaking.

"So, who's this chump?" He said as he was digging in his ear, picking out some earwax before flicking it off from his finger, the rest of the smashers, barring Meta Knight almost gagged from Wario's repulsive.

"Remind me again why do we even let you be a Smasher?" Lucina asked as she glared at Wario, the anti-plumber snorted before speaking.

"Because you losers are desperate for members! Wah wah wah!" He howled in laughter before gluttonously devouring another fried chicken leg, Lucina growled but she kept her cool.

James knew that Wario was a gluttonous bully, but he also did know that he was a thief, a rogue; a greedy man who thrives off of money, mostly from his games, but then again, Wario stole from even more eviler people than him, so James knew exactly how to address him as.

 **"…Hail Treasure Hunter…How are you today?"** James simply greeted Wario, despite Wario's Repulsiveness, James lacked any venom in his voice, besides the natural gruffness and wrathfulness his new body brings.

The Anti-Villain was genuinely surprised by James politeness, despite digging in his ear and guzzling down at least five pounds of chicken already, the Displaced Knight was tolerant enough to be polite to the Fat Bully.

"Well…I've never been called a Treasure Hunter actually, huh…Its better than any other names I've been called! Wah wah wah!" Wario shouted, cackling at his own joke, the rest of the Smashers looked at the Anti-Plumber in silence, not wanting to stoop down to Wario's level.

James couldn't help it; the Displaced Knight snickered at Wario's joke, causing the Anti-Villain to laugh even more.

"You all need to lighten up a bit Wah wah wah! Even this Tin Chump got the right idea!" Wario finally stopped laughing after grabbing a heavily sprinkled doughnut and eating it down in a single bite, causing crumbs to fly everywhere.

"Anyway…Lets finally get to the meeting, so everyone…Apparently, a new danger looms over the world, as a proof of evidence, I'm going to do a vision spell on James here, and you'll probably understand what we're facing." Palutena said as she got ready to cast the spell.

" **Wait you said there's about thirteen of you all…There's almost a half of that amount…What gives?"** James whispered to Lucina.

"I guess either they weren't at the mansion during the time, or that they didn't get the message from toad." Lucina answered.

"Oh, so a movie is what this meeting is all about?" Pac-man asked innocently, not knowing the gravity of the situation.

"I don't care what it is…As long as it's over soon…" Robin chimed in meanly.

"Hmph." Was all Meta Knight said or scoffed.

Palutena casted the spell, causing a runic circle to be imprinted on top of the table, James looked at the table and back to Palutena the back at the table, then back to the Goddess, the Palutena was quick to answer the Knights doubts.

"Don't worry, it won't break, it can withstand a lot of weight, go on now you little turtle." She said with a snicker.

" **Alright thank you…Just wanted to make sure, and please don't call me a turtle…I already say that my new body is a shell, I don't need anymore animal references."** James said as he got on top of the table and on the runic circle, immediately the whole hall began to change, the walls of refined wood being replaced with crude metal and hard-stone adorned with red tattered banners.

However, in contrast to the last vision, James wasn't chained up, in fact, he was even more imprisoned before, he could not move, nor speak…Almost as if someone was wearing him as he is, a suit of armor.

The table was completely gone, instead being replaced with a blue carpet, the sides of the halls were now crowded with the minions of Obatiah, they were mysterious silent, waiting for their masters arrival

"Strange…This isn't the same vision last time we did it…" Palutena said aloud, wondering why this one could be any different, James was surrounded by a plethora of Hooded and cloaked individuals, they were completely silent similar to the minions.

 **"Now, allow you demonstrate to you…This set of armor's strength!"** James suddenly said as Obatiah's minions began to cheer, the Smasher Spectators were confused of why James would speak, despite being a past vision.

 **"Regis...If** **you please…"** One of the hooded figures raised a hand; it was completely covered in stone signifying that it was the Warrior of Rock.

with a simple hand motion, Regis created a twenty-foot pillar of stone it was about a foot in diameter, James then uncontrollably, with a single hand, ripped off the pillar and swung it around, slowly enough so that the hooded figures and the Minions would duck in time but fast enough to show that with the Armor, Obatiah can swing the pillar with ease.

The Smashers were relatively impressed and surprised from the show of strength, Lucina could notice that James eyes weren't the usual red, but instead it was akin to smog green.

' **Oh god…Obatiah must be wearing me…That's why I can't speak or move on my own…I should've probably realized this, way earlier…'** James internally said to himself as he sighed.

 **"Forged piece- by-piece by the Eight Advisers of the Legion!"** Obatiah in the suit of Dread-Armor pointed to each and every hooded figure around the Leader of the Iron Legion, they were cheered massively each time a Adviser was addressed.

 **"** **We** **shall reclaim what is truly ours…From years residing in the cruelest and most disgusting mud holes, we finally arise from our slumber and conquer as one single Legion!"** Obatiah said with a laugh as he unsheathed the sword that the armor came.

 **"First, we will conquer the west side of the world, where the Mushroom Kingdom and the Kingdom of heaven resides!"** The minions of Obatiah cawed in agreement.

 **"Then, the south! Then the North! Then the East will fall to the Banner of the Iron Legion! For it is their fate! And Our Destiny!"** Obatiah preached with a strong and monstrous voice, causing his minions to caw, screech and roar in joyous enjoyment.

 **"…But first…Allow me to show you…What happens to anyone…Foolish enough to stand in our way…"** Obatiah said as the doors to the halls swung open, two heavily-armored Furred Birds dragged a bloodied and beaten prisoner into the hall; the prisoner had a sack over his head but was muttering some kind of gibberish that none of the birds hissing at him wouldn't understand.

Obatiah silently waved his hand, ordering the two-birds to nod in agreement; they took off the bag off the prisoners head, revealing who it was, the silver hair was a dead give away.

It was Robin…The Male Robin; James gulped internally, knowing this isn't looking good.

"Rob!?" The Smashers exclaimed upon seeing the male counterpart to Robin, well, except for Wario who was sound asleep, finding that this 'movie' was boring.

'… **I hope to** **Fucking** **God…This isn't going the way I think it's going.'** James concluded as Obatiah hummed happily to himself, slowly walking close to the beaten Rob, he had a black eye and was bleeding profusely from the mouth, but he still looked defiant to the Leader of the Iron Legion.

" **Hello…Tactician…I heard you are one of the best there is at what you do…"** Obatiah said coyly to the Tactician, going down to Robin's level and even offering a hand to the man, Rob's only response? To spit a mouthful at the Leader's helmet-covered face.

" **Hmph, that's quite unwise of you…I was offering only kindness and this is what I receive? I thought you knew better…"** Lucina was in a state of shock upon seeing the male Rob, her tears were starting to well up with tears, The Blue-haired Heroine tried to stay strong as she wiped them off quickly before anyone could notice.

She looked at James who was in no control of any of this, While James couldn't control his eye movements, he could practically sense that Lucina was struggling to watch this.

" **You went from having a proper grave to now being served as a demonstration for what happens to our enemies…"** Obatiah said as he placed the sword on Rob's throat, the tactician was still muttering some sort of gibberish, earning a scoff from the Leader of the Iron Legion.

" **I expect wise words from such a wise tactician, but then again, My advisers most've likely beaten the vocals out of your throat. Speaking of throat…"** Obatiah prepared to slice Rob's throat, just then, Rob finally spoke in a shout.

"Soul Separate!" He said at the top of his lungs, immediately Obatiah screamed in pain as a fiery glow was cast upon the Master, Obatiah only watched in horror as pieces of his precious armor was gone in dusty and fiery poofs, piece-by-piece they disappeared almost canonically.

"Soul Receiver!" Rob said finally before resuming back to silence once more, Obatiah only looked at himself in silence as it finally donned on him that his armor was gone.

It finally stopped until Obatiah's real form was revealed, his weak, feeble and diseased form caused his minions to howl and screech in disgust, the Advisers were shocked from such a change and quickly scrambled to find their master a robe to latch on too, it was only until Regis himself took off his robe and gave it to Obatiah so the hordes of minions will stop with their overreaction.

Obatiah was seething with anger, all of his Advisers hard work, gone in an instant, and their plans of conquering? Gone like ash in the wind, and he knew who will pay for such a travesty.

 **"…What did you do!?"** Obatiah roared right in front of Rob's face, Rob only smiled smugly, angering the Leader of the Iron Legion further, it only got worse once Rob actually did spoke.

"I…Gave it to someone else…I don't who know…Could be anyone…Just not you." The last of Rob's words repeated in Obatiah's head, like a metronome, rage started to build up within the Leader, in a state of tranquil fury, Obatiah ordered one of his Advisers to do the job for him.

" **Kill him…Now! Regis! You do the honors!"** Obatiah commanded from the Stone Warrior, Regis simply nodded before brandishing his two-handed stone mallet.

"…No…" Was all both Lucina and Robin said as Regis raised his hammer over his head, Robin closed her eyes and so Lucina before the hammer slammed down on Rob's head.

When the two opened their eyes, they were back at the Mansion, at the main hall, where the long table and the many chairs were at.

An aura of silence began to envelop between everyone in the hall, it was only until Meta Knight that silence was finally broke.

"I am sorry for your loss…Robin and Lucina…" He apologized, his voice was soft and sympathetic, lacking the stoic tone he naturally has.

"I'm sorry too…" Palutena admitted, hiding her face from Lucina, her previous catty remarks adding a pang of guilt to the Goddess.

"Yeah…Don't feel too bad…He's in a better place now…" Pac-Man said as an attempt to cheer the two Ylisseans up.

James was silent, he could see Lucina's blue eyes, tearful and somber, it made James feel a pain within his heart.

The rest of the Smashers stated their condolences to the pair, even Wario, the rude brutish and down-right villainous Anti-Plumber, was respectfully silent about the whole ordeal.

"Excuse me…" Was all Lucina said as she walked out of the main hall, most likely going to her room, Robin did the same, leaving the Smashers in silence in the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Poet, Warrior, Hero, Ranter**

"…Besides of what happened to Lucina and Robin…What should we do about the Iron Legion?" Pit asked suddenly, bursting the silence in the main hall.

"Heck if I Know Chicken Wings!" Wario howled back before laughing wildly, stomping on the ground annoyingly, the rest of the Smashers groaned from Wario's loudness.

"Hey! Don't call me a chicken! I'm an angel! Treat me with some respect please!" Pit demanded from the Anti-Plumber, Wario once again laughed, reaching for some food within his bucket, only to have nothing left.

"Wah wah wah! You deserve respect!? I respect this Tin-Covered Chump more than you! And I just met him!" Wario shouted back before crushing the bucket with his hands, throwing it on the ground as if completely ready to throw down.

"Of course Pit does, you on the other hand, deserve not a single bit!" Palutena defended The Angel, standing up from her chair, pit followed through, Meta Knight sighed.

"Why does this have to happen in front of a guest?" He asked himself with a whispered, clearly fazed from the animosity of the Smashers.

"Uhhh…Guys…We REALLY shouldn't fight…Especially since there's a new threat to the world…" Pac-man peeped quietly, the other Smashers ignored him despite his reasoning.

"Do you really wanna go through with this Lassie!?" Wario said as he flexed his muscles, attempting to intimidate the Goddess of Light and the Angel of Light, with relative ease, Wario picked up his gold and jewel-gilded chair, ready to throw at the two braggarts.

"I mean, if it means beating your disgusting face, then Of course!" Palutena said smugly as Pit readied an arrow to fire at the Anti-Plumber, Wario cackled loudly as he prepared to crush the two with a throw of a chair.

"Enough." Meta Knight said with a strong voice in an attempt at damage control, despite the general stoic, the two oppositions refused to listen.

"Yeah Let's dance!" Pit said finally letting go of the arrow, the blue bolt blazing pass Wario's shoulder, giving the Anti-Plumber a cut, Wario yowled in pain, the pain caused the anti-plumber to lose strength in holding the chair, causing the diamond-studded throne to plop on the Anti-Villain.

"Dah! Why Wario!?" Wario shouted as he tried to push the throne off of him, only for no avail, Palutena laughed at Wario's misfortune before offering a hi-five to the Angel, which Pit happily accepted, having a look of accomplishment plastered on his face.

"Good job Pit, I always knew you were a great marksmen! Now! Let's kick him while he's down!" Palutena said with a sweet smile as Pit nodded in agreement, running up to the Anti-Plumber who was now frothing in rage.

"You stupid idiots better not kick me! I'll give you such a beating if you do!" Wario threatened despite his position.

"How are you going to do that beating if we're going to just leave you under your golden crapper?" Palutena said meanly, Pit played second banana, laughing at Palutena's remarks.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Pac-man said with a tired sigh, resting a glove-covered hand on his chin, the Bane of Ghosts gave a nonchalant shrug at James who was just watching the commotion between the Angels and the Anti-Plumber.

"I don't know." Was all Meta Knight responded with.

"Can you please do something to stop this Meta Knight? You are the leader of the Guild…" Pac-man asked of the Star Warrior, Meta Knight scoffed, refusing to take action.

"I didn't volunteer to play policeman for this anarchy, once the True Plumbers left the Mansion, I was forced into this position, these people are adults, they can figure it out themselves." Meta Knight growled under his breath, causing Pac-man to sigh in disbelief.

"I know that they'll won't listen to me…No one listens to me!" Pac-Man exclaimed, earning not a single response from anyone, not even James who was still watching Palutena and Pit kicking Wario while he was down.

"… **I listen to you…Hero of Pac-land…"** James finally spoke, finally getting out of his seat, with a slow but precise movement; he walked up to the Vengeful Palutena and the conjoining Pit who were busy laughing at the kick-beaten Wario.

"Hey James, you want to join in?" Palutena asked in a mean tone as she kicked Wario right in the nose, causing the Anti-Plumber to groan in pain.

"Please don't Tin Chump…I already been beaten." Wario finally admitted, James sighed as he suddenly grabbed Palutena and Pit by the ends of their clothes; he lifted the two higher entities up in the air causing the Goddess and Angel to shake frantically.

"Hey!? What gives James?! Let me down! As the Holy Spirit that you so respectfully called me, LET ME DOWN!" Palutena demanded as she kicked and flailed her arms.

"Yeah, let me down! Now!" Pit barked, as he tried to free himself from James grasp, The Knight of Displacement growled loudly, not even speaking a word as he pushed the expensive-looking chair off of Wario with a single kick from one of his metal boots.

Wario huffed loudly as he rubbed his broken nose, clearly being upset by the fact that he was bested in combat, but he was humble enough to thank the Knight. 

"Thanks…Tin Chump." He said under a loud huff, the Goddess of Light glared at James and said in an angry tone, demanding answers from the Knight of Dishonor.

"Why!? He deserves it! He threatened us in the first place!" She said as she almost childishly wriggled around to try to deter James grasp, earning a small giggle from the Hero of Pac-land.

"Yeah, you're just being disrespectful to us!" Pit supported the Goddess, desperately trying to connect his two blades together to shoot down James with an arrow.

"… **You all are a…Family…"** James calmly said as Palutena and Pit went silent, James took a deep breath, ready to preach.

" **Lucina called this guild an army…But…I see it as a family…A families connection is governed through bond, connection, understanding…And love…"** The Knight of Dishonor said as his eyes went dark, lacking the natural glow, he finally let go of the two Skylandians, they were still silent despite being let go.

" **I wasn't born a warrior…I was born a Poet, a singer, a bard…I don't know how to fight…But I know kindness, the hearth of family and the power of words."** This got Meta Knights attention, listening to the Displaced Knights words.

" **But all I see is anger, frustration…Not hate and respite…I see a family, fractured through countless loss upon countless loss…I heard countless stories of the perfect guild, dubbed…As a family, they saved the world, more than once, that's one more than any doubter thought they would save…"**

" **So when the newest threat to the world is only looming to the east, instead of finally coming together in a sacred bond, you all resort to infighting…"** James suddenly took off his helmet, earning a gasp from Pac-man and Palutena,

All the Smasher could see was a black misty void, acting as the new head of James, his red eyes being only thing contrasting the black mist underneath the helmet, he growled as he said in a tone that reeked of sorrow and disappointment.

" **Despite…Not having a real Heart…Trust me…I checked…I also don't have a stomach…Despite any of this…I can still feel…And I know that this isn't the right way…Holy Spirit Palutena…Guardian Angel Pit…Treasure Hunter Wario…I've heard of your adventures and achievements through song and story…You are all much better than this…"** James said as he pointed to his chest, his metal chest that contained nothing except a black mist and a Christian-flavor Spirit.

" **That includes you…Meta Knight, you are The Knight, not just a Knight…THE Knight, I sang about your adventures on the Mighty Halberd, yet here you stand, not taking up the mantle of true leader."** James suddenly pointed to the still Stoic Meta Knight, the Star Warrior only responded with a wratful scoff.

" **And Hero of Pac-land? …You're doing just fine…Just raise your voice if you can."** Pac-man chuckled lightly and gave the Displaced Knight thumbs up.

" **The world has given you another chance to live up to the Stories that I sang…Are you all willing to bury hatchets in order to take up swords?"** James finished with a question, leaving the main hall to go and find Lucina.

" **And by the way I'm sorry for being preachy; my voice is the strongest thing I have, so I have a habit of ranting..."** James chirped softly before leaving the Smashers in the Hall.

"He's right you know." Pac-man concluded, Palutena stopped her snappy tongue from lashing out a mean remark, she took a deep sigh.

"…Yep, he certainly is." The goddess of light admitted, dropping her head down, shadowing her face, it was clear that she was disappointed with herself, her Guardian Angel Pit sat right beside her, mimicking her actions like some kind of mime, feeling a sense of disappointment within oneself like the Goddess.

"…I'm sorry everyone…For being…So mean…Just…The constant Members of the Mansion leaving without so much of a goodbye, especially if they mean a lot to you…Its hurts a lot you know? That hurt can rub off on you." She admitted with a tone of sorrow.

"Yeah, it hurts a lot…Like a lot…" Pit added on, Palutena only sighed as she glanced at a recovering Wario.

"Do you want me to heal you Wario? It's the least I can do, since I kicked you more than Pit…" Palutena said, Wario growled under his breath, clearly angry at the Goddess of Light, despite the anger, Wario was compliant to accept the Goddess's offer.

"Yep she certainly did, I counted!" Pit added on innocently, earning a glare from the Goddess of Light.

"Not…Helping…" Was all the Goddess said to the sheepish Angel.

"Sure fine whatever, just make it snappy, we got a lot of bad guys to beat up you know?" He said as he folded his arms, looking away from Palutena as her hands started to glow magically.

"…The nerve of him, to call out my leadership" Was all Meta Knight said, his voice was tainted with Anger; Pac-man sighed as he repeated what he just said earlier.

"He's right you know." Meta Knight growled, his mask muffling his frustration.

"Quiet, if he's right, then why doesn't he be the leader?" Meta Knight questioned, finally letting go of his cape, revealing his two gloves and the sword that he wields.

"I mean…He did say he was a bard, he'll be very inexperienced." Pac-man argued back in a reasonable tone.

"Hmph." Was all Meta Knight said, Pac-man sighed but he then smiled when he saw Palutena quietly healing the injuries of Wario.

"Just scream if it hurts." Palutena said with a guilt-tinted frown on her face, Wario was silent for a second before screaming loudly, catching the Goddess off-guard from the sudden burst of vocals.

"Agh! Tell me where it hurts Wario!" Palutena said frantically, feeling as if she was making the whole ordeal worse, Wario screamed until he started laughing, effectively tricking the Goddess of Light

"Wah wah wah! Just kidding! See what I did there?" He said with a laugh…Palutena couldn't help but crack a little smile from Wario's silly harmless trick.

 ***Knock Knock Knock*** James knocked on Lucina's door, there was no response, James did the same action once again, garnering the same response from the Blue-haired Heroine, except for her harrowing sobs.

" **Lucina…Please don't be like this…I already preached enough to the others for today…"** The Knight of Dishonor said as an attempt to Coax Lucina out of her room, no direct response, except for her still crying her pained heart out.

" **You know I never experienced loss before…But I know that you or your…Mother doesn't deserve it."** Lucina was then completely silent, James started to worry, bad thoughts started to plague the Former Human's mind, expecting the worse from Lucina's silence.

"… **Please…Lucina…Just please come out…"** James finally said, the Knight of Dishonor was practically begging for the Heroine to come out, so that they can at least converse and talk it out without a door between them.

"…Fine." The Blue-haired Heroine finally said, slowly walking to her door and opening up, James looked up and down at Lucina, she looked…not well, her hair was a bit frizzled and her eyes looked tired and reddish, her elegant outfit was messy and stained due to rubbing the tears off her face.

"… **Thank you…Now…Let me try to help you cope with your loss…"** James said, Lucina only curved a deadpan eyebrow and said in a devastated tone.

"How are you going…To do that Bard?" She challenged, her voice lacking that deep passion she usually has, James nodded, hesitating slightly as he wasn't sure if Lucina was going to comfortable with what he's going to do.

" **Just tell me if you want me to stop…"** Before Lucina could respond, James brought Lucina close in for a hug, Lucina gasped from such a sudden action, she couldn't even hug back as James tight grasp kept the girl in place.

This hug…Was different from the first time that James ever embraced her, it wasn't, Cold, sharp, jagged, and enclosing like the armor pieces of his body should be, it was…Warm, soothing and even…Sympathizing.

Lucina felt warm inside, almost as if the fire inside her was just about to give out, only for the Knight of Displacement to add in several leafs and kindle-sticks, not enough to crush the fire in a single drop, but enough to make the light flourish inside of her.

"… **I hope I'm not hurting rather than helping…"** James added on as he softly placed a hand on Lucina's bare neck, it didn't hurt Lucina one bit, as if the blades and spikes embowed throughout the Former Humans gauntlets retracted like a Feline's claws.

"…You're not…Thanks…" Lucina said as she finally hugged back, James was genuinely surprised and internally blushed from the gesture, not expecting the Heroine to hug him back, especially since hugging the new him is like hugging a nail board.

"… **You're welcome…I talked about family with the others and how they should bond…Are you willing to get along with your mother?"** James asked, wanting to know Lucina's answer, she was hesitant to answer, not having a clear opinion on the matter.

" **Take your time Lucina; you know that I'm not going anywhere."** He said in a joking manner, Lucina giggled softly, punching James in the chest in a kidding manner.

"I can forgive her and stuff…Apologize too…I was being a little immature back there…" Lucina said, James inwardly smiled, happy there was going to be some form of relationship progress.

" **Good, good that's good…I have one last question for you."** James said as he broke out of the hug, waiting for Lucina's approval.

"Sure what is it?" She said, she still looked somewhat somber, so James was slow about the question

"… **I've been taught to be merciful even towards people I downright dislike…I've been taught to let go of vengeances…"** Lucina quickly cut off James before he could finish.

"I'm going to pay for what Regis has done, and you're not going to stop me." She said defiantly, the feeling of vengeance flashed between her eyes James nodded before continuing.

" **But then again, I've also been taught that Justice must be done, so you can go the whole hog."** James said lightly chuckling to himself; Lucina almost smiled from the approval, causing the Knight of Dishonor to inwardly blush.

"Let's go find my mother…I hope she's willing to forgive me." Lucina said as the two heroes began to walk to Robin's room, exiting out of Lucina's as she slammed the door behind her.

" **Don't worry, with time, anything can heal."** James said in a positive manner, Lucina, while still damaged from the passing of Rob, she managed to look somewhat hopeful.

"I hope you're right with that James." She said in an honest tone, doubting his words

' **Hope so too…Christian beliefs don't travel well when far off to other places.'** The Displaced Dishonored James thought, he sighed internally.

" **How do you feel now if you don't mind me asking?"**

"I'm still…horrible…But…At least I can express that feeling with you, I always have to look strong in front of other people…" Lucina retorted back truthfully, James could notice that she still was still crying.

' **Jesus Acrimony James, why does she look so pretty when she's tearing up?'** He asked himself with a mental sigh.

"Come on, James, we got to get moving, we need to-" suddenly, the Star Warrior with a twirl of his transforming cape, appeared in front of the two heroes, his golden sword unsheathed, pointing at the two, James in particular.

"False Knight of the Dark Void!" Meta Knight shouted as he referred the Dishonor Displaced Knight as something greater than he was.

"You talk lowly to someone like me a true knight amongst the fields of unrefined; I demand a test of strength! You talk many words; as if you had a great strength within you, I desire to test that strength!" Meta Knight challenged as he slashed the air with his sword.

"Meta Knight, we don't have time for this…Please let us pass." Lucina retorted to the Knight, causing the Knight to scoff.

"Hmph, seems like you need someone else to talk for you, Seems like you're truly our weak." Lucina scowled at the Star Warrior.

"No…We just have to solve a problem between me and my mother, so let us pass Meta Knight." Lucina ordered, Meta Knight once again scoffed.

"Fine, I will let you pass Lucina, but not the Knight, he must answer my challenge!" Meta Knight demanded, pointing a sword at the Knight of Dishonor.

" **Fine…I will agree to your challenge…Fellow Knight."** James said, Lucina curved an eyebrow, from James response.

"You sure you want to do this?" Lucina asked, James replied with a nod before saying.

" **I need to prove that I deserve to be here…I just ranted…That doesn't prove that I'm an equal compared to you guys."**

"Don't you dare call yourself a Knight, you lack honor and grace, a true Knight follow the code of chivalry while being the most destructive force in battle, and I shall prove it this day, that you are no knight…Follow me…Bard." Meta Knight said, his tone being venomous and wrath-bearing, quickly turning away so that Meta Knight can follow.

"… **I'll see you later Lucina…I think you need to reconcile with your mother without me…Good luck…"**

"I think I can do it…Good luck too James…" Lucina whispered, James chuckled the two heroes parted ways for now, not really believing that he'll even come close to a victory.

XXXXXXX

" **Hello King of the Koopa Troop, we are Advisers to Master Obatiah the Master of Metal, and we would like to propose a proposition for you."** The Hooded Iron Legion Adviser said in a calm and collected tone, Koopatroopers and goombas surrounded the hooded stranger as the King of Koopas himself, King Bowser sat on his throne, eating some grapes like some kind of royal emperor.

"Is that so? Hmmm what are your terms? Entertain me." Bowser said boredly, lounging around in his golden and red throne, not seeing the Hooded Stranger as a threat.

" **With pleasure King, so, we, as in, the Iron Legion are willing to pay for your services in terms of army reinforcements…Through the use of gold…"** Bowser growled under his breath, eating a vine's worth of grapes in a single bite.

"Gold you say? I'm no Greedy king, but how much are you offering?" Bowser demanded from the Hooded Adviser, the Adviser smiled, he revealed his hands, and underneath the black flesh were chitins and carapaces of pure gold.

" **As much as you want…All we ask in return is for you to bow down to Master Obatiah…"** The Adviser said as suddenly pillars of gold started to form around Bowser's throne, it was at first pure mounds of gold, but moments later, the gold molded and formed into refined bars of gold.

Bowser looked at the newly-appeared piles of gold with awe; he smiled flashing his rows of sharp teeth, despite the offer, Bowser's pride got in the way of complying to the Adviser.

"No matter how much gold you offer to me…I bow down…TO NO ONE!" Bowser said with a roar, breathing out a buffet of flames, immediately the Hooded Adviser frowned as Bowser's minions ran away in fear as they desperately tried to avoid the flames; some were unscathed, some were not so fortunate, quickly being toasted by their king.

The Adviser seemed immune to the flames, in fact his robes were on fire, being set ablaze, The Adviser finally ripped it off after the cloak was practically ashes, revealing the Advisers form, Bowser was absolutely appalled by the Advisers true appearance.

"What…Are you?" Bowser questioned as he got off of his throne, the Adviser was like a bug, his flesh was black and slimy, The Adviser's shins, feet, forearms, waist, upper chest and shoulders were covered in golden chitin and insect-like shells along with yellowish webbing, making those body-parts seem big and strong while the rest of the Advisers body looked feeble and frail as they weren't covered in armor.

His head was like an insect, possessing a big massive mandible that chomped against each other almost nonchalantly, not even being synched with the Adviser's perfect speech.

" **I am…Hemery…The Curator and funder of the Iron legion…When someone doesn't accept the offer of the Iron Legion...Then we come to collect whatever we need from you."** Hemery said as his mandibles chittered and twitched.

" **We desire your obedience and the obedience of your army…We are willing to get only half of that trade."** The Golden Bug said calmly as he got into a battle stance, his golden claws forming into long scythe-like blades.

"Kamek, tell Bowser Jr. to flee to the Smash Mansion, Bowser ordered his Magikoopa assistant, Kamek was confused to say the least, suggesting that an enemy of the Smashers would want his son to come back there.

"But don't they hate you Lord Bowser?" Kamek questioned.

"They don't hate my son…Protect him…I have a cockroach problem to deal with." Bowser ordered, the Magikoopa nodded obediently before disappearing with a magical spell, Bowser roared breathing even more streams of fire as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hmph, your husk will look good as a trophy!" Bowser roared as he blasted a fire ball at Hemery, the Golden Bug dashed through the fire ball, the ball barely fazing the Bug as he slashed Bowser right in the stomach.

Bowser only laughed as his under-belly was tough like any other part of his body, Bowser quickly punched Hemery, sending the creature flying backwards as his two purple eyes started to twitch rapidly.

" **You are brutish; We shall show you obedience Turtle…"** The Golden Bug taunted as it grinded its hand blades together, Bowser stood his ground as he breathed another ball of fire, this time Hemery simply blocked the ball with his blades, dissipating the fireball with slashes of her blades.

" **When applied heat, metal becomes stronger…"** Hemery said to himself like some kind of insane madmen, his blades then became red with heat from the exposure, Hemery laughed as he then rushed up to Bowser once again, slashing the King twice in the underbelly, this time ripping the Kings flesh with two clean strikes, blood spurted out of the two long gashes.

Bowser roared in pain as he attempted to smash the Golden Bug with his bare claws, only for the Golden Warrior to dodge Bowsers strikes as his wings allowed Hemery to take swift flight.

" **Similar to my friend, Discarn, Gold is light as a feather, yet hard as Dragon Scales…"** Bowser growled as shot a barrage of fire balls at Hemery, the Golden Bug chattered before dodging each fireball.

Hemery quickly swooped down, slashing Bowser right in the King's underbelly, the King roared as he got on his belly, effectively protecting him from being slashed again.

" **Your resolve seems to be as great as cloth."** Hemery emotionlessly mocked, tilting his head as he landed on his feet.

"Don't you dare talk down to me! DIE!" Bowser said with a roar, quickly withdrawing into his shell and spinning towards Hemery, he smiled inwardly as he took flight once again, dodging the spinning shell , Hemery landed on the opposite side.

" **We thought we were Hiring the King of the Koopas, not the Blue blur."** The Golden bug said with an emotionless and false laugh. The Bug dodged the shell spin once again, repeating the same action.

" **This is a very sound strategy."** He mocked as he started to deform his hand blades back into his fingers, not even bothering to use his weapons.

" **Do you want me to make this easier for you?"** He asked as he crouched down, ducking every time Bowser did a shell spin attack.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Bowser roared as he withdrew from his shell, roaring in rage from the Golden Bug's annoying words, the Bug was silent, his mandible opening and closing rapidly until he finally spoke.

" **Come here and make me."** He dared the Koopa King, Bowser growled as he charged forwards, massive mallet-like fists rose to smash the Golden Bug into pieces.

"DIEEEEE!" Bowser roared with all of his might.

" **We hardly do."** Was all Hemery said, quickly disappearing a burst of golden dust dodging the fist slam from Bowser.

"What!? Where are you Scum!?" Bowser demanded, Hemery smiled inwardly before appearing behind the King of Koopas.

" **Right behind you."** Before Bowser could retaliate, the Golden Bug's hand suddenly formed two massive axe blades, and with two hand motions, hacked into Bowser's shell, causing the King to roar in pain, the blades were now stained with red, as the shell of the King was starting to crack.

Bowser desperately tried to rip Hemery off of his shell but to no effect, his movement progressively got slower and slower, the blood loss piling up with negative results, after several more seconds, The King of the Koopas fell to the ground on his underbelly, the blood loss rendering him unconscious.

Hemery tilted its head as his mandibles started to chomp against each other, he chattered and even snickered.

" **Should've accepted our offer."** Was all the Golden Bug said as he proceeded to dragged Bowser along to further the Advisers plans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Test of Wills**

There was a virtual battle stadium in the Mansion, something that was strange to the Displaced Knight, if they had a stadium that can change its environment with nothing but a button press, why do they still use swords?

The Star Warrior and the Displaced Knight stood at opposite of the electronic stadium, the base of the stadium being null black and the ring outlines being a dull neon green, Meta Knight looked as stoic as ever, his sword resting beside him, James on the other hand had his axe unhooked, ready to face impossible odds.

"Prepare yourself False Knight, for I will teach you a lesson in humility…" Meta Knight growled, intimidating James as Meta Knight's unnerving yellow eyes looked deep into James soul.

"… **I am not giving up."** James responded as suddenly a voice chimed in, causing the Displacement knight to jump in response.

"Welcome! Welcome! Choose your stage fellow combatants!" The voice asked as a holographic screen appeared in front of James and Meta Knight, broadcasting a wide variety of stages that either fighter can pick.

James recognized all stages, they were all playable stages in Smash Bros. 4, and James didn't want to pick a gimmicky stage, so he just picked Final Destination which was James favorite stage, Meta Knight on the other hand, picked the Halberd stage, his home stage technically.

"My my! Two different stages!? Let's see what the roulette wheel chooses!" The Announcer yelled in a excited tone, quickly the two stage selection screens disappeared, being replaced by a holographic roulette wheel, one side of the wheel was the Halberd Stage and the other side had the final destination stage.

The wheel spun, it was fast at first but second by second the wheel got progressively slower and slower until a stop, to James luck, it was the Final Destination.

"Final Destination stage it is! Ready up Combatants!" The Announcer shouted as he began to count down, Meta Knight laughed devilishly as he got into a battle stance, James also attempted the same, refusing to use his sword and instead rely on the battle axe.

' **Finally, a fight where I can understand, a Smash Brothers fight…Be confident for once James…You can do this…This fight means nothing, I don't have to be afraid of dying or causing others to die…'**

"3…" Immediately, the null black and dulled neon green stadium began to morph and shift into a platform with an endless abyss below and an endless abyss above the platform, one side of the platform was crisp and chill like a stone-cold tablet, while the other side was heated and burning, like a lava bed.

"2…" The announcer slowly said as the background for the stage began to form, featuring a planet slowly closing into a sun.

"1…" Meta Knight appeared on the fiery side while James appeared on the frozen side of the platform, James growled as despite his doubts about his chances of victory, he wasn't going to give up.

"I hope you know how to use that sword, and that Hammer." Meta Knight pointed out, James inwardly cursed himself when he realized that he still had Regis's hammer, which could give him an edge in this battle if he knows how to use it effectively.

"GO!" The announcer yelled, immediately Meta Knight dashed forward, using his wings to propel himself forward to James, the Displaced Knight growled as Meta Knight came in, slashing James right in the chest, before James could retaliate, Meta Knight did his signature shuttle loop attack, swooping upwards to dodge an axe swing from James.

Meta Knight remained in the air, landing back to his original spot, James charged to Meta Knight, axe raised, Meta Knight parried the axe swing with his golden sword, before disappearing with his cape shroud.

' **Got to be patient James…'** James told himself internally as Meta Knight appeared behind, quickly slashing the Displaced Knight in the back and then kicking him back near the edge, James stopped himself before he could fall into the abyss.

"Where is the fight within you False Knight?" Meta Knight sternly taunted, James growled as he attempted to Cleave Meta Knight in two, turning around with a wide and deadly axe swing, Meta Knight once again did another Shuttle loop, flying upward like an uppercut attack, this time staggering James, and leaving him unbalanced and unsteady

"Hmph, your form lacks strength, sort of like you." Meta Knight scoffed while he was in mid-air, he swooped in ready to slash James once again.

Meta Knight swiped his sword in a vertical strike, only for James to surprisingly, grab the Star warrior's sword by the blade, James growled in pain as he gripped the sword within his free hand.

"What!?" Meta Knight exclaimed as he tried to pull the sword out of James grasp, he even propelled himself backwards with a gust of his cape-wings, only for the sword to still remain in James grasp.

" **I'm tired…Of being weak and inexperienced…Despite the shell I am now…I fear of losing my life and causing other lives to be lost…But in a place like this?"** James said with almost calculating whisper, his eyes darkening to the point that his helmet had just a black void within the insides of his helm.

" **I am going to fight…Which means…You're going to…"**

" **DIEEEEE!"** James roared wrathfully as he dropped his axe, on the ground, curling his free hand into a fist.

 ***CRACK!*** was all James heard as with plenty of might, punched away Meta Knight before he could do his dimensional shroud attack, Meta Knight went flying, tumbling on the ground only about a foot near the icy edge of the stage.

"Disarming?! How disgusting, a true knight would never resort to such dishonorable tactics." Meta Knight growled in rage as his gloves was weaponless, James couldn't believe it himself, he never did something like that…It was…Dishonorable and unruly, but then again…

" **You said it yourself…I'm no Knight… But I'm a…MONSTER!"** He roared as he dropped Meta knight's sword on the ground, quickly brandishing his own sword against the blade-less Star Warrior, James Motioned for Meta Knight to come to him.

Sure enough, Meta Knight did, quickly propelling himself forward with his cape wings, James growled as he knew that the Star Warrior wasn't going to be direct.

"Drill rush!" Meta Knight shouted as he spun around in a narrow drill-like tornado, without Meta Knights sword, his attack wasn't as effective, he spun against James, the Dishonored Knight laughed violently, absorbing the hit with relative ease.

" **My turn!"** James howled as once Meta Knight stopped spinning, he smashed Meta Knight to the ground, Meta Knight quickly used his Dimension shroud to avoid being sliced by James sword.

"… **I thought Knights don't run away?"** James questioned as he felt confident enough to wield the axe along with his sword, he growled as he simply paced back and forth, waiting for Meta Knight to come to him.

"Shut your mouth!" Meta Knight shouted back, suddenly, the announcer chimed in, summarizing the action.

"Seems like it's a stalemate between the irresistible force and the immoveable object, let's see who comes out on top in the end!" The Announcer roared in enjoyment

"Drill Rush!" Meta Knight yelled, doing the attack once again, James then charged, wanting to clash against the Star Warrior.

" **DIIEEEEEE!"** James shouted, using his deep and monstrous voice to his advantage, Meta Knight smiled inwardly as he then stopped mid-way, quickly using his dimensional shroud once again.

" **WHAT?!"** James exclaimed as he was then slashed in the back multiple times before getting drill rushed right in his back, the Displaced Knight roaring in pain as he knew for sure that Meta Knight got his sword back.

Meta Knight propelled himself back to avoid being attacked once James turns around, but when the Displaced knight did turn around, he threw his axe at the Star Warrior, Meta Knight barely dodged the axe by using his shuttle loop move.

The axe was still flying as it was thrown into the black void, James didn't care, he readied his newly-acquired weapon, the Hammer of Regis, despite being made of stone and concrete, it was as light as a pillow for the Knight of Dishonor.

"… **You shouldn't have done that!"** James roared as he began to sprint to Meta Knight, the Star Warrior was confused at first, until he realized that Shuttle Loop makes him turn into a helpless state!

"…No…" was all Meta Knight said as he struck by the Claymore of Dishonor and the Hammer of Stone, causing him to go flying, about twenty away from the platform's edge, luckily, Meta Knight was able to recover, flying towards the edge and grabbing onto it.

Meta Knight huffed tiredly, slowly getting on the platform as James began to taunt the Knight, who was fully focus on the fight.

" **Get up, I'm still standing…"** James barked at the Star Warrior, Meta Knight slowly did, he got into a battle stance once again.

" **I told you…I wasn't going to give up…"** The Knight of Dishonor said in a chilling tone, before Meta Knight could respond, a smash ball appeared right between the two combatants, Meta Knight without a word quickly began slashing the smash ball.

' **Oh no…'** James said internally, quickly he threw the Hammer of Regis at Meta Knight, the Star warrior effortlessly dodged it right before breaking the Smash ball.

"This could be the end!" The announcer chimed in as Meta Knight was now basked in a golden aura.

"Time to end this…" Meta Knight said, quickly disappearing by the usage of his dimensional shroud, James looked around frantically, as he knew what's going to happen next.

"I'm up here!" Meta Knight called from Above, James gasped as Meta Knight was up in the air, he propelled himself downwards as he activated his final smash.

"Galaxia Darkness! Behold my power!" He said as he covered James completely with the shroud of his cape. There was complete darkness…And silence, an eerie tone began to take over.

James knew what was going to happen next, a mere second later, James was slashed with a mighty swift strike by Meta Knight! If it weren't for James armor, he would most likely be sliced in two, James fell down to the ground, completely defeated as Meta Knight heard clapping, Meta Knight was confused to hear such a thing, there has never been any spectators anymore ever since their numbers dwindled.

"And your winner is…Meta Knight!" The Announcer said as the stage morphed back to the original stadium, Meta Knight saw at the sidelines, Palutena, Pac-man, Pit, and Wario, all clapping politely at the performance for both fighters.

"Good job Meta Knight! Looks like you still got it!" Palutena said as she gave Meta Knight a thumbs-up, Pac-man almost jumped for joy when he saw Palutena do this, joining in as the Hero of Pac-land gave Meta Knight a thumbs up.

"Wah wah wah! Although Wario can do better, You two were pretty good!" Wario said as he was now eating from a large family-sized bag of potato chips.

James got on his knees as he was struggling to recover; Meta Knight only stared at the Knight of Dishonor.

"You fought well…Knight." Was all Meta Knight said as he cloaked himself with his cape.

James couldn't help but to stand up to Meta Knight and bow respectfully.

" **As you do…As expected from the Leader of the Smashers."**

XXXXXX

Lucina knocked on her Mother's door.

"Please…Mother…We need to talk this out…" Lucina said as she attempted to stay strong

"Come in…Lucina." Was all the blue-haired Heroine heard, she did so, opening the door and entering inside, she saw a messy bedroom on par with Palutena's, there on a messy blanket-ridden bed was Robin, she was still crying.

"I'm sorry Mother…For getting mad at you…" Lucina started but she was cut off.

'I'm sorry too…When Rob left…I knew it was an omen for us to leave too…" Robin admitted, Lucina frowned as she tried to not start crying when she mentioned Rob.

"I can understand that…I didn't want to leave because we're a family…And a family is supposed to stick together…" Lucina said as she sat beside her mother, looking down to the wooden floor to avoid eye contact.

"…I personally know who killed Rob…" Lucina added on, Robin sighed as she was too depressed to even respond to such a statement.

"Me and James fought him, if I knew beforehand that he was Rob's murderer, than I would've killed him, no matter if James tried to stop me…" Lucina admitted, Robin stared at her daughter.

"Lucina…That…Knight that you brought in…You weren't mad at him for sparing Rob's killer? Even after knowing that fact?" Robin questioned, Lucina was a bit taken aback.

"Well…We all make mistakes…And his mistake was letting him go…" Lucina answered, the two Ylisseans looked away from each other, not wanting to face each other and see their devastation.

"I miss Rob…" Was all Robin said as Lucina could hear her, she was out-right sobbing; Lucina began to well up in tears and without much of a second thought, quickly embraced her mother, wanting to show that she cares for her mother, despite the arguments, despite the fights, she wanted to show to her mother that she loves her.

Her mother was completely silent as Lucina hugged her, Robin then began to sob more so, hugging back her daughter, accepting the gesture.

"I miss him…Too…" Lucina responded, her tears rolling down her face.

"Lets…Agree to this...We're going to fight the new threat to this world…For Rob…" Lucina suggested as she rubbed the back of Robin's head, she sniffled and even gag before going into eye contact with her daughter.

"For Rob…" She said before crying once again, they were warriors, war heroes, but deep down, they can be just as sorrowed as any other normal person.

"I love you…Sweetie…" Robin said weakly, as she kissed Lucina on the cheek as an attempt to show motherly love, Lucina couldn't help but hug her mother.

"I love you too…" Lucina said as despite all of what happened…She felt…Strong…Not physically, but as if her emotions weren't taking over, she felt awful and horrible yes, but she wasn't as…Broken as her mother was, not to say that her Mother was a weak woman, but Lucina was handling the loss with a bit more silence rather than sobs and wails.

The two spent the whole half hour in silence, embracing one another and letting each other know that it's okay to cry for their loss.

"Are you ready to go out to seek the others Mother?" Lucina finally asked her Mother, she gagged and wiped her tears before finally answering with a nod, Lucina smiled lightly as she wiped her own sadness away.

"Good…Remember…This is just a scar…Scar's won't heal, but with time we'll accept it." Lucina said as she took her mother's hand, the two slowly walked out of Robin's room to go to the main hall.

To their surprise, no one was there…As if they all went to watch the battle between James and Meta Knight.

"I guess we're going to wait for the rest to come back…" Robin concluded as she was quick to take her seat, Lucina was also going to take her seat, but it was a knock on the front door that alerted the Blue-haired Heroine.

"Do you want to get it Sweetie? You don't have to, surely one of the toad helpers will do it…" Lucina shook her head as she walked to the front door, she opened it, only to her surprise it was Bowser's son, Bowser Jr.

"Hey there! My Daddy told me to go here!" Bowser Jr. said as he was still in his clown car, his Magikoopa care-taker Kamek tailing right behind the Prince of the Koopa Troop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Bonding and planning**

Despite his connections with his villainous and power-hungry father, Lucina welcomed the Prince in the Smash Mansion, along with his bumbling caretaker Kamek.

"Thank you so much Ylissean, there was an issue at Bowser's kingdom and he advised to bring his son here…" Kamek said as he took Lucina's hand and shook it gratefully, Lucina was taken aback from such thankfulness, especially if that someone was a loyal minion of Bowser.

"You're welcome?" She said, her voice was toned in confusion, Kamek nodded as he entered into the Smash Mansion, his broomstick was noticeably damage, many of the broom head strings were missing and frazzled and the handle seemed cracked.

"Master Junior, what would you like to eat? We're going to be here for quite some time, so you might as well have something to nibble on…" Kamek said as he attempted to take care of the Prince, Bowser Jr. growled at him, already getting mad despite the Magikoopa's compliance.

"I'm not a baby anymore Kamek! I can get my own food!" The Prince barked, folding his arms as he got out of his clown car, Kamek yelped in fear as he hid behind Lucina, fearing that the Prince would beat him in a fit of rage.

"You're scared of Bowser Jr.?" Lucina asked the shuddering Magikoopa, he gulped in response, explaining the Blue-haired Heroine his situation

"Yes…He's one of the biggest brats I ever have to deal with! The only problem is, if I try to stand my ground, it's either a fire ball from the Prince or a month in the dungeon by the King! It's aggravatingly frightening!"

"That sounds awful…Well, at least now you don't with your king if you plan on staying here…" Lucina said as she placed her hands on her hips, purposefully moving away so that Kamek wasn't hiding behind her.

"Well…We are planning on staying here…" Kamek said as if he was hiding something, Lucina took notice but didn't want to interrogate.

"There's plenty of empty dorms you two can sleep in…We're happy to take you guys in." the Blue Haired Heroine said with an honest small smile.

"Really?! Thank you thank you thank you! It's no wonder why The King would even suggest the action of fleeing to here! His Sworn enemies' headquarters! Lucina of the Ylisseans! Oh! How may I pay for this act of kindness and generosity?" Kamek flattered the Blue-haired heroine as the Magus shook her hands rapidly once again.

"Ummm…Stop shaking my hand?" She asked with another curved eyebrow, Kamek's face flushed a deep red before he broke off the handshake.

"Hehehe…Sorry…I'm not really used to such kindness…" He admitted in a sheepish tone, Lucina simply patted the Magikoopa's head.

"Well get used to it…We're not the nicest group around, we can even be cynical and mean sometimes…But we're still a family."

"Why is this little guy doing here?" Robin asked the Prince of the Koopa's with a remorseful smile on her face, the Prince of Koopa's took a random seat on the main hall table, quickly toying with one of his wind-up koopa bombs.

"I'm not little! And I'm just working on my toys…" He said rudely as he continued to tinker and tamper with one of his wind-up bombs, Robin could notice that the Prince was clearly unconformable in this new environment, no doubt his Father kept him sheltered and spoiled him beyond belief.

"That's cute…How do they work?" Robin continued in a curious tone, attempting to converse with the childish Bowser Jr.

"Well…They explode! Cool right?" Bowser Jr. said, Robin, truthfully was appalled at such a dangerous plaything, but to make Bowser Jr. Ease in with his visit, Robin pressed on.

"Really? That sounds, very grandiose…" She attempted to compliment the Prince's deadly toys, the Prince actually smiled, flashing a tint of child-like excitement.

"Thanks! Dad always that I was a good tinkerer." Robin smiled lightly back, hiding her previous despair underneath a small grin.

"Your dad was right, keep on it little one…" Robin said, Bowser Jr. sighed, disliking being called 'little', a common trait that he's usually associated with.

"I'm not little! You'll see lady, I'll be as big as my Dad!" Bowser Jr claimed in an exaggerated tone, quickly doing a little pose, imitating his father roaring, Robin could only chuckle half-heartily as she saw that Junior lacked his father's set of sharp teeth, in fact all he had to even call a fang was a short and stubby snaggletooth.

"We're back, Lucina, Robin." Meta Knight suddenly said as the Star Warrior entered into the Main hall, the other Smashers following, Pit, Palutena, Pac-man and Wario, along with James being the last to enter.

"You missed one of a kind fight you two!" Palutena said honestly as her Guardian Angel pit chimed in, supporting Palutena's claim.

"Yep! It was amazing! It was like the classic David vs. Goliath story!" Pit said in a cheerful tone, agreeing with his Goddess.

"I'm going to be like Pit and agree with Palutena, it was amazing!" Pac-man said as he gave his trademark thumbs-up.

"Eh…It was a six out of ten at best, but good effort though." Wario said with a joking snicker, fully finishing his bag of potatoes that he was guzzling down during the fight.

" **Wait…Which one is the David in this case? Because honestly, I feel like I'm the David in this matter…"** James said softly as he entered into the main hall as well, the Knight of Dishonor noticed the Prince of the Koopatroop, it was surprising, to see the Prince around but not the King of the Koopatroop.

"Well, in terms of height, you're the Goliath…Although in terms of chances of actually winning? David." Palutena answered as she sticked her tongue out at the Dishonored Knight, James couldn't help but sigh.

" **I'm like a song writer…My efforts go in vain as the singer gets all the credit!"** James said in a fake woeful tone, acting as if he was a penniless playwright, earning a small chuckle from the Goddess of Light.

"I didn't get to watch the battle…But I know that your efforts weren't in vain James…" Lucina said in a serious tone, not understanding the joke that James just told.

" **Thank you Lucina…I appreciate your words…Are you and your Mother…you know…"** James went into a silence as he walked to the Blue-haired heroine, taking her serious words in rather than explaining the joke.

"Yeah…We'll manage…" Was all she said, James could see, she was still very upset, James spread his metal arms out, asking for her permission to hug her sympathetically without a need to say a single word.

"Thanks…" She suddenly said as she hugged the Knight of Dishonor, James felt a warmness inside him along with his nonexistent cheeks blushing as he hugged her back.

"Hey you guys are hugging…Can I join in too?" Palutena asked in a joking manner walking close to the two huggers.

" **Of course you can!"** James suddenly as he suddenly pulled the Goddess of the Light, she yelped in surprise as she was now a part in this hug routine, she was at first blushing like a tomato, surprised beyond her belief that she was, but she eventually calmed down to actually partake in the hug.

"Hey! I wanna join too!" Pit exclaimed wantonly as the Guardian Angel joined in with the hug upon seeing his Goddess be embrace, The Angel mostly glomped Palutena with a gleeful smile on his fac.

"Hey! Save room for me!" Pac-man said enthusiastically as he joined in the hug voluntarily, wanting to be a part of this.

"…Can I join?" Robin asked as she slowly got into the embrace once James motioned her hand to come on in, a hug between two heroes eventually evolving into a group hug was something that interested Meta Knight, despite his stoic nature and cool attitude, it was an anomaly to the Star Warrior, such a strange way to show bond and care towards one another.

"Hmph, I rarely experience opportunities like this, I will join you all." Meta Knight growled as he simply stood right next to Lucina who was being hugged by James, Robin and Pac-man, not even uncloaking his dimensional shroud so he can properly hug.

The Smashers felt a surge of internal warmth inside themselves, while the embracement was corny and childish, it gave the Smashers a feeling that seemed to raise their spirits, they didn't know exactly what this feeling was called, but Palutena was able to sum up this whole ordeal with a single sentence.

"This is nice…" The Goddess cooed in a soothed voice, the other Smashers barring the silent Meta Knight agreed, the only Smasher that wasn't in the glomp fest was Wario.

"Wah wah wah! You gits look like one big giant Onion blossom!" He said as he laughed loudly, his shrilling annoying the silent Bowser Jr. who was still tinkering with his toys, the Smashers chuckled at Wario's comment, surprising the Anti-Plumber, he expected an insult coming from towards his way.

"Well…We do stink…" Lucina admitted in a sheepish manner as the rest of the Smashers laughed.

"Grrr! Let me in! I wanna be a part in this!" Bowser Jr. finally cracked, getting off of the chair that he was sitting upon, Robin scooted some space so that the Prince of the Koopas could properly join in the hug.

"Remember, we still have to deal with the Iron Legion." Meta Knight reminded as despite the bonding he felt, he still remained stern as stone.

"Don't be such a party pooper Meta Knight, there'll always be tender moment, besides, we all know that you're enjoying this as much as the rest of us." Palutena quipped to the Star Warrior; he noticeably flinched from such a truthful statement, but remained in his spot, scoffing at the Light Goddess.

"Why is Bowser Jr. Here? Shouldn't he be at his Father's kingdom?" Meta Knight questioned, it was Lucina that answered.

"Because he wants to be a Smasher like us, he and his Fathers assistant Kamek plan to stay here…" Bowser Jr. was taken aback from such an answer.

"I don't want to join you guys Loser Brigade! I'm the Prince of the Koopatroop! " Bowser Jr. chimed in a loud tone, showing his disdain in the concept of joining with his Father's sworn enemies.

"But Master Junior, we literally have no other place to stay and your father told me specifically to take you here! It would be best to join them, for all we know, it might prove a blessing in disguise!" Kamek intertwined, earning a glare from the Prince of Koopas.

"They have offered us kindness in our time in need when they can surely just slam the door in our face! The least we can do is to join them!"

"Grrrr…Fine! I'll join your stupid group! But I'm gonna stick with Robin!" Upon hearing this, Robin gave Bowser Jr. a look of confusion and curiousity.

"Erm…Why is that Little one?" She asked in a soft and almost flabbergasted tone, Bowser Jr. only huffed from being called little once more.

"Because, Dad always said bad things about this loser brigade…I feel like you can prove him wrong…" The Prince admitted, Robin was confused at first but she nevertheless accepted the Little Prince's reason.

"Don't really think you need me to prove him wrong…But I understand." She finished in a polite and soft tone.

After another minute of the glomp, the Smashers finally broke off the hug, Meta Knight sighed in relief, he quickly got ready to issue some plans.

"Everyone, take a seat…" He said in a polite tone as the Smashers and James did what they asked of, Bowser Jr. on the other hand went back to his seat at his own choice, tinkering with his contraptions.

"So, it was said that the Iron Legion will attack the Mushroom Kingdom, we must first warn them, evacuate the citizens and prepare to fight." Meta Knight as he snapped his fingers, a toad assistant came into the hall, with a scroll, larger than the toad himself in his hands, he plopped it on the table and unraveled it, showcasing a whole map of the Smash World.

This was the first time that James saw a map of the World, if he was being honest, it looked akin to the Subspace Emissary Adventure Mode map, the difference here is that they were plenty of cities and kingdoms relating to other franchises and games, instead of a generic fantasy world.

The West side had mainly landmarks and locations from games like Yoshi's island, Mario or Kirby, naturally magical and simple in nature with a built-in aura of jolliness, but deep down, they have plenty of secrets, may those secrets be good or bad.

The South side had more serious games but it still had tinges with magic and mystique, Franchises like Donkey Kong and Pokémon inhabit the south side, it was mainly the untamed wilds rather than being riddled with cities and landmarks like the west wide of the Smash World.

The East Side was simply like the Fire Emblem games and Legend of Zelda, darker and grittier than the other sides of the world, harboring a heavy sense of fantasy and medieval in their cities and kingdoms, in fact one side of the East side was labelled as Ylisse while the other was labelled Hyrule

And finally, the North Side was the most technological advanced, in fact, the north side took place in the clouds and in the air of the map rather than actual earth, inspired by games like Star Fox and Metroid, the landmarks were in fact, flying ships rather than actual towns or cities.

"Then, we will fight them off, we should alert Bowser Jr.'s father about this attack, perhaps he's willing to let of his grudges if it means saving the world and his kingdom." Meta Knight continued as he suddenly withdrew his sword, pointing at Bowser's kingdom which was erringly close to the Mushroom Kingdom

"The Leader said that in a couple of days they'll attack, Palutena, how old was that vision?" Meta Knight asked the Goddess of Light who answered quickly.

"About three days or two, so they'll most likely attack tomorrow." The Goddess answered as Pit was sitting beside her closely.

"Hmph, we shall split into two groups, one group will alert Bowsers Kingdom, and try to convince him to fight against the Legion, while the other group will alert the Mushroom Kingdom and evacuate the kingdom, understood?" Meta Knight explained.

"Understood!" The Smashers said altogether, all except for James who was silent, Meta Knight noticed the Knight of Dishonor's silence

" **I just realized something…I feel like I shouldn't join you guys…To fight I mean…"** He knew what the reaction was going to be from Lucina…

"Why…?" She and several other smashers questioned, Lucina looked almost betrayed, James sighed in a guilty manner as he was quick to explain his viewpoint with them.

" **I mean…I am literally the Bad Guy's suit of armor…Isn't bringing me along is a little…Risky? I mean…It's like bringing a can of gasoline to fight off against an Arsonist, it's not going to help, it's probably going to only make things worse… "**

"But look at us James…" Lucina said as she pointed to the plethora of empty chairs that used to have occupants a long time ago.

"We need all the help we can get…" She continued, James could understand Lucina's reasoning for joining the fight, Meta Knight suddenly intervened with his own reason.

"Think of it this way…Knight, Have you heard of the term…'Fight fire with fire?'' Meta Knight asked the Knight of Dishonor, it donned on James what Meta Knight meant by his words.

"You were the one that told us to come closer together...You're like glue, except sharper, you got us together for the first time in months. " Palutena chirped honestly as she gave a snarky smile to the Knight of Dishonor.

"… **I'll try my best…Just…Lucina…Can you…Train me?"** James asked suddenly, Lucina was taken aback from such a request.

"You want training from me?" She repeated the question, the Knight of Dishonor smiled inwardly and nodded, Lucina looked rather pleased when she realized that James was telling the truth.

"Of course I can, just be mindful, I don't accept slackers..."

" **I'll keep that in mind..."** James said sheepishly, inwardly blushing from Lucina's little joke.

"Anyway, we shall leave tomorrow, before sunrise." Meta Knight resumed with his planning.

"Robin, got any ideas on how to properly spilt us into groups?" Meta Knight asked the Tactician, she place a finger on her chin, she was hesitant, taking longer than usual to answer a simple question.

"You and I can be the leaders of the two groups, Pac-man and Bowser Jr. can tag along with me, with James as the added strength in case we need some heavy lifting…" She began, her voice was not firm, and unimposing but it wasn't enough to understand.

"That means my group will go to Bowser's Kingdom, Your group will deal with the Mushroom kingdom attack, so you're going to have more in general in case the attack is earlier than expected, so you're taking Lucina, Palutena, Pit and Wario." James was a bit surprised hearing that Lucina and he will be separated; he didn't want to comment on that despite this, it was pushing his boundaries, especially since Robin is Lucina's mother.

"Sounds like a good plan, Rest up and eat well, we have a long day tomorrow." Meta Knight finished as he cloaked himself back with his dimensional shroud, the Smashers nodded as the meeting was over.

The Smashers began to go about their business, Palutena and Pit left together to the Archery Range, Pac-man went to the Stadium to practice his fighting skills, Robin retired her bed to she can mourn the loss of Rob.

Wario simply went to the kitchen to get some food; Meta Knight simply disappeared with his dimensional shroud ability, most likely to his living quarters

Bowser Jr. was coddled by Kamek to go to the Kitchen with Wario so he can also snack on something, leaving James and Lucina alone.

"So, it's just you…And me…" Lucina awkwardly said as she folded her arms to the Knight of Dishonor, immediately, the Knight mentally blushed, a strange sense of flushness began to envelop in the Displaced Knight

" **Yes…It seems so…Shall we train now?"** James asked sheepishly, not wanting to rush things, Lucina thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, here's your first lesson…" She suddenly pulled out a paper fan, it looked exactly like the battle item fan, except it was normal-sized.

"Try to snatch this fan out of my hand." Lucina challenge, James was confused to say the least.

" **Alright…Not to hard…"** James said as he slowly grabbed the fan, only for Lucina to quickly move the fan out of James grasp, before James could even respond, he was then smacked in the face by the fan!

"By the words of Sonic, you're too slow!" She said as James attempted to grab it again, his movements to slow and klutzy to even have a finger brush the fan; he was rewarded with another fan smack, he growled in annoyance.

"You need to have your sword swing movements fast and uncostly, a single move can decide an entire battle like a stone in the river, but only if it's in a sea of strikes!" Lucina said wisely, raising a finger as she effortlessly moved the fan out of a James grab, smacking him right in the face again.

The two heroes continued with this silly but well-meaning exercise, James got progressively faster for every time he missed the fan, it wasn't a big change in movement, but it was enough for Lucina to take notice.

At the end of the day, James still couldn't snatch the fan out of Lucina's hands, meaning a whole ton of fan smacks for James, he growled in annoyance as he jokingly rubbed the side of his faceguard, as if he was actually hurt by Lucina's punishment.

Despite the constant failures, James did actually improve, his movements being more faster than before, forcing Lucina to move the fan faster than before, James even thought that he was like in his former human body with this improved ease in his new body.


End file.
